school trouble
by chibigoten124SSJ3MysticPan
Summary: (A/U) T/P G/B goten & trunks r the trouble makers of school but a new punk come & will she ruin everything? and when will their war end? and if it does & they team up will the school stand? and will she help bra get goten? (better summary inside) R
1. 1st days always suck

School Trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea.  
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!!) stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
A/N: I kinda made Pan gothy/punky because of..Well I will let you guess I will give you a hint though.. The hint is the word Fake. And the beginning might be boring but it gets better I swear!!!  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking " " means talking  
  
On with the fic!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*RING* The phone in the Son residence kept on ringing until.., "Hello Son home, ChiChi speaking." "Hi mom it's Gohan, I just wanted to tell you that me, Videl and Pan will not be making it to dinner at your house today." "Oh why not Gohan, Goten keeps asking to meet Panny." (A/N I am not going to write Gohan said or etc because its only 2 people talking so I wont bother and because it would be so annoying to write!!) "Hahaha" chuckled Gohan. "That's Goten for you, always anxious to meet new people, but that is besides the point we have some bad news..." "Bad news, oh Gohan I hope everything is okay." "Sorry to say mom but it's not, Videl has become very sick and we need to move.." "Move what no!, why don't you just get Bulma to treat her?" "I would but it's a new type of disease here, and Bulma wouldn't even know where to begin, but in the states they have already dealt with this, so we need to move to the states A.S.A.P for Videl's sake." "Alright Gohan I understand, but why cant you just come over to say goodbye?" "That's what I was going to tell you, I am leaving to the airport in 1 hour." "1 hour!, Gohan why so fast we haven't even meet the baby yet! She is just 3 weeks old, how can you expect her to go on an airplane!?" "Well I spoke to Vegeta about it and he said since she is a Saiyan and part Mystic also, she is perfectly able to go on an airplane at her young age. "Fine I don't agree with it but fine..as long as Videl feels better, because I still expect a hell of a lot more grandchildren from you!" ChiChi could tell Gohan was bushing on the other side of the phone. "Um sure mom but we don't know when she will get better.we think at the most it should take 20 years to fully treat. "20 years!!" "Yeah but that's at the most." "I don't care, I." "Okay mom I have to go bye!" "Wait Gohan!" But it was to late he already hung up.  
  
"Oh great now I have to tell everyone that we wont meet the baby for the next 20 years. After a couple of years the thought of Pan started to fade away until it was very dim, or in the children's case gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 16 years later "Class calm down we have a new student today." Everyone turned their head to see a new student, except a guy with lavender hair and a guy with unusually black spiky hair. "Hey Trunks we have a new student today, shouldn't we greet him or her?" Asked the boy with the black spiky hair. "Who cares Goten its not like we are going to talk to that loser." (A/N yeah I know bad attitude but he has an "image to maintain". He will get better later.) "That's not very nice to say Trunks" Goten said ever so cutely. "Oh please Goten you sound as if you are 7 again we are 17, start acting like it." Ordered Trunks "Okay Trunks if you say so." Replied Goten. The rest of the day went by and the new student was in every class that Goten and Trunks were in but they never noticed or cared until...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After School The boys were going to detention like they always do almost everyday and were sitting down with their rap friends and as usual fighting with the rockers on the other side on the other side of the room. (A/N I am getting annoying huh? Anyway if u hate the whole rock/rap fights I swear that it will end later on, I just needed a reason for Pan to hate Trunks and Goten.) "Okay Son park it in here, you will be in here for 3 weeks for starting that fight." And then entered 2 people a man Mr.Jerksome (do u guys get it some people always say some jerk so I said jerksome.. w/e forget it) and a girl. When everyone in the room saw the girl they all thought the same thing, [Did this guy go blind or has he never seen a girl to know the difference?]  
  
No one dared to ask him because Mr.Jerksome was known for his temper, only an idiot would ask that question, and speaking of idiots the biggest one just raised his hand. "Mr.Jerksome umm. do you need glasses because that is a girl and you called her son." Said Goten (I love gotten so don't say I don't!) "Listen Son I called her Son, because that's her last name." "Her last name is Son?" Questioned Trunks. "Actually my last name is Son-Satan" (A/N anyone know why I made her say Son-Satan?) The girl finally said. She was dressed in all black, she was wearing black baggy pants that were low enough that you could see some of her dark blue boxers, she also had a black shirt that said "I Live In My Own Little World, So Leave Me Alone Or I Will Take You With Me." And she wore a chocker, a spiked dog collar, her rocker chain and her spiked bracelet. She also had long black hair that was up to her chest and her hair looked like it had a mind of its own, her hair at the top was very straight but then turned wavy and at the bottom of her hair the tips of her hair would face different direction, and she had long bangs the were 2 inches past her chin and were again at the top straight and towards at the bottom turned wavy. She also had dark black eyes. She had no make up, so she didn't exactly look gothy, she looked gothy/punky type. But the creepy thing was she sort of looked like Goten.  
  
"Well boys get comfortable with her, because she is going to be your friend for the next 3 weeks. It's obvious the rockers had no problem taking her in but it was the rap people who were causing the problem.  
  
"Listen you freak if you know what's for you, you better watch who you are talking to, got it!" Said one of the people from the rap group. "No I don't, cause I don't see any one to respect so I really don't give a fuck about what you have to say." Said Ms.Son (A/N I know u know tht is pan but they don't know tht so work with me here k?) "Why you little wench I should break your little arms." Again said the same guy. "Oh I am so scared, come on hit me I dare you Will." Ms.Son replied. Will came up to her to hit her but when he takes a swing, she easily doges the blow and says "Oh is that all you got? To bad, I guess its my turn" And with that Ms.Son punches Will in the face and easily breaks his nose. "Will!" Trunks and Goten yell, while all the other guys are just looking at her shocked. *RING* The sound of the bell caught the attention of everyone in the room signaling them that detention was over. "Well I guess detention is over, well I had fun today, I will see you later, oh and Will I hope you learned your lesson don't mess with Son Pan, bye I will see you tomorrow. Chirped Pan. And with that she left the room, being closely followed by her new friends, who were trying to ask her questions. "She doesn't even know what she started, now she is going to have to deal with me and you Goten, its going to be a living hell for her, you ready? Asked Trunks "You bet Trunks!" Replied Goten. "Yep this is war." Stated Trunks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~* Okay that is the end of this chappy!!!!! Yeah!!! I hope you guys liked it! And if you liked this story I recommend you go read my other ficcy its very cute! And sorry to say but it might take me a while to update cause I want to post up some more of my already 20 story's I have started. And I want at least 3 reviews for me to at least think about posting again. And thank you to t/ptears!!! You encouraged me so much!! And to Death Vorstagalf!!! You guys are so awesome!!! 


	2. friends?

School Trouble Chapter:2  
  
Dedicated to: T/Ptears!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea.  
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!!) Stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
A/N: I kinda made Pan gothy/punky because of..Well I will let you guess I will give you a hint though.. The hint is the word Fake. No one guessed y I called her Son-Satan!!  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking " " means talking  
  
On with the fic!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*SLAM * the sound of a door slamming echoed in the Son's new house. "Pan is that you?" Asked Videl. "Yeah mom, I am the only 1 to have the nerve to slam our door." Pan answered sarcastically. "Pan 1 of these days that attitude and sarcasm is going to get you in trouble." Warned Videl. "Jeez, you sound as if some one is going to kick the crap out of me." Pan answered while taking of her shoes and walking to the living room. "They might. Videl warned again. "Oh please I like to see any human even throw a punch at me!" Pan answered confidently.  
  
"Why are you late anyway Pan?" Asked Videl. "1 word" Pan answered. "Detention?" Guessed Videl. "Yep" Answered Pan who was making it over to the other coach, she looked over at her mother who was lying on the other coach, Videl was still very pretty but also now was very pale and looked so fragile, Pan frowned at this thought, [every powerful woman I have ever been told of always turns girly or gives up fighting and etc! I hate that thought! If she had continued fighting see wouldn't be in this state! And she would be able to still fly! Why do they always give everything up!? I swear to myself that I wont make the same mistake! I wont let my race die out without a fight! She didn't even want me to fight! She wants be to be some girly wannabe prep!! I wont be anything that they want me to be! I am me, if they don't like it to bad, I wont go down like every 1 else!] Pan angrily thought. Videl saw the frown on Pan's face and said, "Pan stop thinking like that nothing would have changed this and you should change for your own sake." Videl explained.  
  
"What part of no don't you people understand!" Yelled Pan. Videl was taken back by her daughter's outburst. Pan saw the look of shock on her mothers face and quickly apologized. "I am sorry mom!, I shouldn't have yelled you are still weak and.." "Its okay Pan but tell me did you use the fake name we told you about?" Asked Videl. "Yeah mom I did." Replied Pan. "Good, we don't want the media to know we are here, the doctor said if I get nervous or etc. that my condition will get only worse." Said Videl as she watched her soap opera. "I don't even know why you even listen to those crack-heads, they don't know bull." Said Pan as she got out her game boy advanced. Videl eyed her daughter, [I guess I am going to have to tell her again not to use all those bad words, god do I feel old!] Videl thought. But, instead of saying that, Videl chuckled from another thought.  
  
Pan eyed her mother and then asked, "What is so funny?" " I am just thinking about how much you look like your father." Replied Videl. Pan raised an eyebrow. "I look like dad?" Asked Pan. "No what I meant is you inherited so many saiyan traits that I am surprised that you are even considered human, or my daughter none the less." Videl explained. "Oh so you hate me cause I am so saiyan like?" Asked Pan. "NO!, Pan you are so good with twisting words, what I mean is that I am surprised people even know that you are my daughter you look nothing like me, sometimes I feel kinda left out because of that." Answered Videl. "Oh my gosh mom don't say that I love you so much I don't know what I would do with out you!" Pan replied quickly and ran over to her mother and hugged her.  
  
"Now that I told you that, you tell me something." Videl said quickly while changing the subject. [And she says I didn't inherit anything from her.] Pan thought. "Fine shot." Said Pan while walking back over to the coach. "Why do you dress like that?" Asked Videl. [Oh lord not this again] Pan thought. "1st because I like it. 2nd because I don't even need a reason and 3rd because I know if I make any friends that they do really like me and they aren't the fake, preppy, slutty type. Answered Pan "Pan you are truly wise beyond your years" Said Videl. "Yeah that's great, can I eat now?" asked Pan." "I take that back, and no you have to wait for your dad." Answered Videl. Pan just grunted, rolled of the coach and went upstairs to her room. 20 seconds later Videl heard loud music come from Pans room. [That girl will never change] thought Videl. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Trunks house.  
  
"Hi, is Goten there? Asked Trunks. "Yeah, hold on" Said ChiChi. 5-second later Goten's voice sprang up. "Hey, Trunks what's up?" "You have very bad memory don't you." Trunks Stated. "Oh, oops." Goten replied Innocently. "Now let's think about our revenge plan." Trunks said evilly. "Okay!" Goten said excitingly. "What am I going to do with you?" Asked Trunks "So lets think about our revenge plan lets do." Began Trunks but was cut off by Goten. "Trunks she is human so we have to be careful to what we do to her." Said Goten. "Man u are no fun!, but fine nothing that will kill her, so lets.. (A/N like I would tell u!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
"Class we have another new student!" the teacher said excitingly. Both Pan and trunks had the same thought [this guy is so dumb this is just my luck I got him.] But Goten was thinking [OO a new student! I can't wait!] "She isn't new but she changed in to are class!, everyone say hi to Bra Briefs!" [NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] Thought Trunks [Oh lord the preppy queen] thought Pan. [Oh it's bra, yeah another friend!] Thought Goten. "Bra please sit next to Pan. "Um who is Pan?" "Woops forgot that you were new!, the girl with all black and sitting next to Goten. "Oh thanks" Bra walked over to Pan and said "Hi how are you, my name is Bra and you?" She stretched her hand out and had a happy smile on her face. [What is going on, no prep says hi to me, maybe. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cliffy!!!!!  
  
I want 13 reviews before I think bout posting!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!!!!! Kutie-Pan: I am glad u love the fic, wht do u think of this chappy?  
  
White Vampyre: thank u! your story is good too! Thank u for the extra review!  
  
T/Ptears: now this girl here is awesome!! Thank u for everything!! This chappy was dedicated for u!! And if u want I will give u a sneak peek of any story I have or the next chappy for this story or my other 1!! And thank u so much for being such a good friend to me when I told u wht happened to me!!!!  
  
DGM_Kari14: short sweet and to the point! Thank u!  
  
Eviljinxypoo: lol, u bet punks so kick ass!! Thanks foe the kick ass review. (yeah I know really corny)  
  
Crystal: thank u I am glad u liked!! And I love your name!  
  
Sayianprincess: thank u! and I am so happy u put me under your faves!!!! Thanks!!! And coloring your bangs blue tht is so awesome!!  
  
DBZChicky501: glad u like it! Hope u like this chappy 2!!  
  
J-chan: thanks for the begging tht works!! Lol, anyway I haven't seen gt either and look I made a good fic so far!! And u should go for it!! Don't worry bout making mistakes!! Every 1 makes them!!  
  
Sugar: thank u! hope u like this chappy!!  
  
Cat Youkai: damn straight pan is going to kick their asses!! but just not now! I have no idea wht u r talking bout for the spacing the paraghraps. Anyway u r right I go more reviews then I wanted thts y I updated!! Anyway thanks  
  
Pan-Goket-117: cool new user name!! Thank u for putting me on your faves list!! I am so happy!! Hope u like this chappy!!  
  
Raili: thank u!! I hope I updated fast enough for u!!!  
  
THANK U ALL OF YOU!!! I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!! 


	3. friends

School Trouble  
  
Chapter:3  
  
Dedicated to: T/Ptears, PanluvsGoket, Darkpride, & DBZChicky501 To my new aim friends! ^ ^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea.  
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!!) Stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
A/N LATER ON pan will seem punky/gothy if u don't like tht well *shrugs* don't read I guess. And she might seem tht way to freak gotten and trunks out and because she is like tht. But this will happen LATER on.  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking " " means talking  
  
On with the fic!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
maybe.... She is nuts.] Pan just shrugged off the thought, and shook Bra's hand. "My name is Pan, if you didn't hear the teacher." Pan said trying to get on this girls nerve." "Oh I heard him I just wanted to make sure, because some teachers give nicknames to some students so I wanted to make sure that's your real name." Bra said while shaking Pan's hand. Pan snatched her hand back and asked.  
  
"What do you care, if my name is Pan or if its not. "I don't know I just wanted to get to know you, you seem like a nice person. Bra said with a smile on her face. A look of horror spread through Pan's face. "Huh?" Then a thought spread through Bra's mind. Now Bra looked uncomfortable. "That's not what I meant I am not a lesbian, let me guess a guy has used that as a pick up line? Asked Bra. Pan just nodded her head. "Well that's not what I meant, I meant that I wanted to become friends with you."  
  
Pan's face then turned into confusion. "Why would you want to become friends with me any way?" Bra just smiled. "You seem like a really cool person." Pan just frowned. "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not a little princess, I HATE shopping for clothes and etc, and I hate makeup." Explained Pan. Once again Bra just smiled. [Okay now that's starting to get on my nerves.] Thought Pan.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that much, but still I have a feeling we will be good friends." "Yeah, sure whatever. Pan replied. [What the hell is wrong with this girl?, 1st I call her a lesbian and she doesn't go "like oh my god you are like ssssssooo sick", then I try being rude and she still doesn't get the picture. Man preps now a days sure are stupid.] Pan thought. While the rest of the class time went by neither Pan nor Bra said anything. While Trunks kept sending Goten notes and kept laughing out, in class. He was laughing so hard that he got kicked out of class, but the odd thing was he had a bunch of materials in his bags, and he looked very happy to leave as if he had to take care of something. Pan thought nothing of this and continued listening to her cd player, the one she snuck in to school. Bra seemed to not to be paying attention either and occasionally moved her head up in down as if she was following a beat of some type.  
  
[And people think we are freaks, its obvious they haven't meet her, gah! will she stop moving her head! Its not like she is listing to music.] But It just hit Pan. [Could she be listening to my music?] Pan thought about that for a moment and then finally dismissed the idea. [Nah, she is a prep, and the last chance I checked preps don't listen to Adema.] And with that last thought the bell rang and signaled the end of class. Pan gathered her things and walked out of the room as fast as she could with out giving the people the impression that she was running. [Finally prep free!] Pan thought happily.  
  
But that happy thought was killed within seconds when Bra ran out of class and ran up to Pan. [Aw crap!] Was the first word that came to Pan's mind. "Hi Pan!" Chirped Bra. "Hi Bra." Pan said in a tone in which you could tell that she was annoyed. But Bra obviously didn't get the picture. "So Pan, I am having a sleep over on Saturday would you like to come?" Asked Bra. [What the hell is wrong with her, was she hit on the head with a stupid stick!?] Pan asked herself. But before Pan could say anything.  
  
*splash* *wham* A water balloon had hit pan square on the face and so did a small water gun. "Goten you weren't suppose to throw the water gun at her!" Yelled Trunks. This didn't hurt Pan 1 bit but she was still pissed off, she clenched her fist and was ready to nail both Trunks and Goten, but was interrupted by Bra. "Trunks what the fuck do you think you are doing to my friend!?" Yelled Bra. Pan started stupidly at Bra. [Did she just say fuck?, there still is hope for her... hey wait who told her I was her friend!?, no way in hell am I her friend!] Pan thought while removing the shock from her face. "This freak is your friend? Shit Bra did I hit you on the head with a stupid stick?" Asked trunks.  
  
[Hey he stole my word!, hey wait a minute..] Pan thought while getting ready to pounce on Trunks, but once again was cut of by Bra. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? I should kick your sorry ass right now! You almost hit me too! If you know what's good for you I would leave right now or I will tell daddy!" Yelled Bra. Pan just sweat dropped. [eh, so much for hope.] Pan thought while Pan got a towel out of her backpack. Trunks and Goten both ran away once they heard Bra say she was going to tell her dad. Bra turned around and faced Pan. "You have a towel?" Asked Bra. "Yeah I go training after school." Answered Pan. "Oh, so do you need a new shirt I have an extra 1 if you want." Offered Bra.  
  
[Ack!, 1 of her shirts no way in hell!!] Pan thought in panic. "Um, you know what I rather." Pan was cut off by Bra. "Don't worry its not small, its big actually." Bra explained. [Big?, that's odd but hell its better then freezing my chest off.] Pan thought and finally came to a conclusion. "Sure, could I borrow it?" Asked Pan. "Sure lets go to the bathroom and then you can change." Said Bra. Pan and Bra walked to the bathroom, and Bra got out a shirt with indeed was big, well for her anyway it was a great size for Pan. (A/N she likes big shirts) [She is so odd, she doesn't think I am a freak she stood up for me, could she seriously think we are friends?, do I want to be her friend?, she is different from every 1 else I meet and she seems nice and she doesn't make me feel sick or mad like I do when I speak to other preps, maybe we are friends..., I guess I will just have to wait in see.] But before Pan could think about that any farther she was interrupted by Bra. "So Pan what do you say do you want to come to my party?" Asked Bra. "Um.." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
its amazing how I can always find cliffhangers for u guys huh? Well I want 30 reviews before I start typin again. And I am thinking bout do a mailing list, if u r interested tell me if you r not tell me you aren't, and if u don't want any 1 to see your email just email me telling me your email. And wht name u go by (user name) And if u have a user name just say yes and say look at my profile for e-mail. And if I don't get a review from old reviewers and I am going to update I am just going to email u if u have a user name. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope every 1 had a great x-mas today.  
  
Reviews:  
  
DBZChicky501: yeah I know I rule. Lol j/k. ugh this toke forever to do!! I hate this!! Hope u like this. ^ ^  
  
Cat Youkai - White Vampyre: lol hehe u were a prep! Ha! *coughs* sorry bout tht. I am going to make less preppy don't worry! ^ ^ hope u like this chappy!  
  
Chole: short and sweet thanks! ^ ^ hope u like this chappy too!  
  
Ameve: glad u liked it! ^ ^ hope u like this 1 too!  
  
Lonely*Pan: cool! I like to dress in all black too! And I agree rap sucks! ^ ^ hope u like this chappy!  
  
T/Ptears: damn straight! Tomboys rule! ^ ^ u r an elf just like your boyfriend. Your boyfriend is an elf right? And I talked to matt he got off once I told him!! Lil wuss huh?  
  
Just me: okay look I said this earlier but I will say it again, I only thought of this concept cause I need pan and trunks to hate each other. I put it as rocker and rapper because I had already thought of the pranks but I need a reason for them to fight and then I saw a rocker and rapper fight and it came to me I would do it tht way. And its not fake I don't know wht grade u r in but in my grade ppl r still fighting rocker vs. rapper. I do know wht a goth is but wht I meant was thts how trunks sees her and she might seem like it at times cause I am going to make her sound gothy just to scare him or cause she is in tht type of mode but u haven't gotten there yet. And wht does tht turn mean? Punk is dead I forgot. And I now we don't use labels now but like I said before I needed a reason for them to fight. And wht is wrong wit my spacing is it to close? Anyway thanks for the review hope everything is clear now! ^ ^  
  
PanluvsGoket: man u change your name a lot huh? Anyway thanks for the review! ^ ^ hope u liked this chappy!!  
  
Darkpride: thanks for reviewing both chappys! ^ ^ hope u like this 1!!  
  
Ssmoments: thanks for putting me on your faves list!! ^ ^ hope u liked this chappy too!!  
  
Raili: I updated again! R u happy! I hope u r! ^ ^ hoped u liked this chappy too!  
  
THANK U!!!!! I will update soon!!!! 


	4. is that a no or a yes?

School Trouble  
  
Chapter:4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea or life hose.  
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!!) Stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking " " means talking  
  
On with the fic!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uuumm, you know what I think I am busy that night." Pan said while walking out wearing her shirt that said, "maybe you should step back, I can lash out any second." [That's an odd shirt for a girl like her, she cant even hurt a fly.]  
  
Bra just smiled "I thought you say that, its such a shame I was going to give you some little details about Trunks, but since you said you cant go." Pan just looked shocked "You would do that to your own brother?" Bra just grinned and said "Of course I would!, try living with that ass."  
  
Pan couldn't help but snicker. [Maybe I should go, I could get some crap on mister popular, and to see if I can get through to this girl, it would be a challenge, but it would be a fun challenge.] Pan grinned, "Sure, I think I could change my schedule and find some time for your little sleep over."  
  
"I knew you would say that." Bra said while giving Pan an invitation that told her where her house was and what time and etc." Bra and Pan exited from the bathroom. "So, what do you have for home room?" Bra asked. "Hmm, o I have creative writing, what do you have?" "I have creative writing too!" Bra said while smiling.  
  
"Hmm interesting, what is your schedule?" Pan asked while walking to creative writing. "O, I just got my whole schedule changed now I have, Science 1st, Creative writing 2nd, Language arts 3rd, Civics 4th, P.E 5th, and Math 6th. Bra answered. Pan was in a state of shock. "You have the schedule as me, every class!"  
  
"Really!? How cool, now we can talk all day!, and we can sit next to each other and.." Bra's voice was drowned out by Pan's thoughts. [Every damned class!! Dende you truly hate me don't you?, sit next to each other!? No way the second she sees my c.d player she will rat me out!, that's the last thing I need a call to my parents. I have to think of a way out of this.]  
  
"Hey Bra, what about your other friends, I would feel awful about separating you from your friends." Pan said in a fake sad voice. "Aw, that's okay, you are so nice, nah I don't mind in fact I like you the most from my friends." Bra said while taking her seat next to Pan. What?, why would I be your favorite?" Pan asked but never got her answer because Bra was called up to the front of the class. The same openings were made like last time her name and etc.., Bra sat back down.  
  
[I might as well try,] "Hey Bra," Pan whispered. "What?" Bra said while turning around towards Pan. "You wan to listen to some music?" Pan asked. Bra smiled and said "Sure what kind do you have?" Pan frowned. [Idiot] She thought. "I only have rock music" Pan said. Bra smiled again and said "I would love to listen to it."  
  
Pan was in total shock. "You would?" "Yeah I am always listening to rap with my brother and he keeps on saying how rock sucks and whatever so I want to decide for my self." "Okay then." Pan said while putting in a c.d and giving a ear phone to Bra. (A/N its one of those thin things and u put them into your ear.)  
  
Okay this band is called Life house. Bra listened and silently started signing some of the lyrics. "I'm finding my way back to sanity again, though I don't really know what I am gonna do when I get, there take a breath and hold on tight, spin around one more time, and gracefully fall back to the arms of grace cuz I am hanging on every word you say and even if you don't wanna speak tonight, that's alright, alright with me. Pan smiled maybe there is hope for her. They continued listening to music but it mixed with Trunks and Goten's music. [ugh no one needs to hear that crap.] Pan thought.  
  
After a while they had to put the c.d player away Pan's batterys were going low. So all they had to listen to was Trunks and Goten's music. They were listening to Eminem. (I am not going to put the lyrics cause I cant think of a song right now)  
  
[Is it just me or am I always seated next to or in the back of or in front of the so call "ghetto boys"] Pan had snorted thinking about that this, [Goten a ghetto boy, haha!! That's like me being a model in training, And Trunks well he is to stupid to be one.] Pan was broken out of her thoughts are when Bra said. "Hey Pan can you keep a secret?" Bra whispered. "Hm?, yeah I guess so." Pan said but didn't really seem to care.  
  
"Want to know why I switched out of my other classes?" Bra asked. "Do I care, um I mean sure go on." Pan answered. "Okay Bra leaned in to Pan's ear and said "I switched out if my other classed so.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cliffy!!?? Hehe any one wanna guess? And this is the last updat efor all my fics till after midterms after midterms I am gonna update for all my fics. And I will start my MAILING LIST next time, I have no time for it now.  
  
Reviews:  
  
T/ptears: yep u r lazy thts y u never sign in. ^ ^ yep now u r the elf. Heheh remember the whole the elf has left the building. Hehe, how does it feel being tht short? Anyway thanks for the support!  
  
DBZChicky501: hehe the pillow. Lmao. Yep and now I have adema stuck in my head. And u leave when I am on and come when I am gone!!!! U r mean!!!  
  
: it would be easier if u had a user name u know, anyway thanks for the review!  
  
Goten4life: I love your user name!!! And hehe I might change Goten he might go to the rocker side ^ ^ who knows, and the war will start next chappy when I have more time, um to tell u the truth I don't know shit bout rap. But thanks for the examples ^^ and if u don't mind could u give me some more suggestions. And don't worry the fic will stop revolving around Pan very soon. And thanks for reviewing all the chappys I had!! ^ ^  
  
Missy: short and sweet thanks!! ^ ^  
  
Blue Eyed Blondie: yeah I made your faves list!! I am so happy!! Thank u!! and u r like the only person who payed attention to me bout the mailing list thank u! thanks hoped u liked this chappy ^ ^ and the list will start next time I have to time to email u guys now.  
  
Mistress Frostic: short and to the point thanks!! ^ ^  
  
Cataclysmic: hehe oops another cliffy ^ ^ heh I will try to stop on the cliffys. And I know it is kinda rude to do limits but I cant help it!! And no it wouldn't count I would be touched but it wouldn't count.  
  
Me: srry u don't like my a/n's but I have them there for a reason but if u continued reading u would have know I put less of them.  
  
Cat Youkai - White Vampyre: thanks guys!! Hmm I guess my fic is kinda popular ^ ^ and the mailing list will start next time. And thanks for always reviewing!!  
  
Kuite-Pan: glad u like the fic hop u like this chappy!!  
  
chibi_kitty: yep there will be plenty of g/b but there will be a lot of t/p soon u will see!! ^ ^  
  
Ssmoments: I am glad u like my fics!! ^ ^ and once again I am happy u put me on your faves. I have checked out your profile and I can tell u like humor srry I didn't have a lot in this chappy but u will get more laters!!  
  
Julie: simplie and right to the point thanks!!  
  
Raili: srry I didn't update so fast this time, and I wont next time either cause I am testing but after I finish I swear I will!!  
  
Lonely*Pan: so whts up? Ugh I am STILL testing!! Wwwwaaaaahhhh. Lol anyways glad u likes the fic! And u r like the only other person who listened to me when I said mailing list.  
  
Chibi_bra: yep there r a lot of those fights, I don't get in them cause thts the last thing I need a call to my mom and dad. And u like the fic ^ ^  
  
Darkpride: hi! Hehe nope she wont but hey I like her too, and I am going to make her a lil cooler too. ^ ^  
  
Mabby: eh, I am confused. N/m I am just a very slow person. *grins* but anyway awesome review! Hop u like this chappy!!  
  
Miko-chan: yeah another person who listened to me!! And hey I review good fics and yours was good! ^ ^  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: actually u r my 51 reviewer. But tht is good!! I reached over 50 thanks to u thank u!!  
  
Nikki: I updated now is tht good? And I am glad u like it!!  
  
Hine no Chikyuu: lmao, me don't care cause I am the most powerful saiyans in the world MWUHAHA!! Hehe j/k. I am to hyper. 


	5. say wht?

School Trouble  
  
Chapter:5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea or linkin park.  
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!!) Stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking " " means talking On with the fic!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
that I could be in all of Goten's classes." Said Bra as she sat back in her seat regularly. Pan looked at Bra shocked. Bra saw this and blushed. Pan turned to her left and looked at Goten. [She likes that idiot!? What the hell is wrong with this girl!? Sure he seems nice enough but come on!! He is a complete idiot. Did I just call that moron nice? I need to stop listening to mom's friend who is a shrink.] "Feh.. You must be nuts" Pan said in a serious tone. "AW come on look at him." Bra said in a whiny voice "How can u not like him?" "Easy, I have brain cells." Pan said in a humorous tone. "But look at him those cute dark eyes that perfect hair and well.he is so cute and sweet and funny and so naïve and *sigh* perfect." Bra said in a dreamy voice. Pan frowned "You are sick and nasty."  
  
[Where the hell was Cat, Danny, Lor Lor, Kitty, Emily, Lac, Afra, Nikki, Chris, Veronica!?, god damnit we have five out of six classes together and this isn't one of them!? I am truly hated.] Pan thought to her self. "Can we PLEASE talk about something else that wont make me sick?" Pan asked. Bra snickered. "Sure." Bra said nicely.  
  
"So what stores do u go to?, do u want to go shopping? Do you.." Pan cut off Bra before she could say anything else. "Eh, how about we listen to some more music?" "Sure!, what other c.ds do you have? "I have Green Day, Linkin Park, Disturbed, Adema, Good Charlotte, Sum41, Mudvayne, Saliva, System of a down and Creed." "Wow that's a lot of bands." Bra said in an astonished voice. Pan rolled her eyes. "Your kidding right?, this is nothing I have a hell of a lot more c.ds at my house." Pan said proudly. "Wow can we hear Linkin Park?" Asked Bra. "Okay lets listen to Crawling. "  
  
Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me That pulls beneath the surface Consuming, confusing This lack of self control I fear is never ending Controlling, I can't seem  
  
To find myself again, my walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before, so insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real  
  
Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting, reacting Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting how I can't seem  
  
To find myself again, my walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before, so insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall, confusing, confusing what is real  
  
(There's something inside me That pulls beneath the surface, consuming)  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
(This lack of self control I fear is never ending Controlling)  
  
Confusing what is rea--------l  
  
After they listened to linkin Park the bell rung and everyone ran out of the class. [Yes!] Pan thought. "It was nice talking to you but I need to got o my locker bye!" Pan yelled while running to her locker.  
  
"Hey guys!" Pan yelled while running up to the group of girl out side her locker. Everyone turned around. There were in total of 10 girls. "Hi Pan." They all said. "So guys when are we going to have band rehearsal?" Asked Kitty. "Yeah she has been bragging to us that she made up a new song." Said Cat. "Ha." Pan laughed.  
  
"So Pan want to spar after school?" Asked Danny. "Sure but we all know who will win." Said Pan cockily. "Oh no will I have to have a pillow for cover again?" Asked Lor Lor. "No, she will take care of her quickly." Said Afra. "I bet if my muse was here she could take her down." Said Nikki. "Man Nikki you have problems." Said Veronica. "Well that's nice to say." Said Lac in a sarcastic tone. Emily was quite as usual. Christine just poked her. "Hey!" Chris yelled. Everyone started laughing.  
  
Everyone in that little group liked rock well Cat also liked Rap but she chose the rock side so she was considered that. They all walked to their class. "So Pan what's up with this slumber party you are going to?" Asked Danny. "Yeah I heard its going to be filled with preps." Cat said with disgust.  
  
Pan grinned and said "Bra is going to help me ruin Trunks." "No way." All girls said together. "Yep and I plain to get him that night." Pan said happily. "I want to see his face when u get him!" Afra said while enjoying the thought of seeing him mad. "Maybe you can." Pan said with a smile on her face. She ran away from her little group and ran up to Bra. "Hey Bra I will feel a little uncomfortable with you guys so can I bring some friends?" Asked Pan. "Um.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* cliffy!! Okay I aint doing mailing list again!!! Srry but its late here and I have no time to I promise next time I will!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
T/ptears: hi twin!!!!!!!! Thanks for the review.  
  
Hine no Chikyuu: I am more powerful!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Carrie: thanks!!!  
  
Cat Youkai : u r in the fic.thanks for paying attention to me!!  
  
Kutie pan: srry I was late...i was busy.  
  
Miko-chan: who doesn't hate them.  
  
Goten4life: thanks for the suggestions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ssmoments: I guess u have to read huh?  
  
Lonely pan: u r right all my chappys suck!!!!!!!!  
  
ANYWAYS THANKS GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. dani u better run!

School Trouble  
  
Chapter:6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters I only own my idea.  
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!!) Stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking " " means talking On with the fic!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Um sure but you cant invite more then 25 people. Pan's eyebrow rose. "25? I said I wanted to invite some not all." Bra's eyes widened "Those are all your friends!?"  
  
[What have I done.?] Pan asked herself. "Yeah..is that bad?" Asked Pan. "Of course it is!!, You know what I think I am going to have to introduce you to ALL my friends." Bra said excitingly. Pan's eyes widened. "What!?" Pan screamed. It was just then when Cat, Kitty, Danny, Lor lor, Emily, Lac, Afra, Nikki, Chris, and Veronica chose to walk in. They all stared at Pan. "What's going on Pan?" Asked Lor lor. "Nothing." [Hopefully.] Pan said and thought to herself. "What do you mean nothing?, I am going to invite you to meet all my friends!." Cheered Bra.  
  
"Yeah sure you are....and then you are going to give her a good word so she can join cheerleading." Danny said in a sarcastic voice. All the girls in the little group snickered. "Wow that's a great idea!" Bra yelled happily. "What!?" Yelled Pan. "This is perfect I should start putting in good word for you pan!." Bra cheered once again. Bra strolled off and went to go talk to a bunch of cheerleaders on the other side of the room. [What the fuck just happened!?, what shit have I ever done to deserve this!?, what did I do?, wait a fucking minute Danny did this to me!] Pan though angrily.  
  
[Aw shit I am to young to die!] Danny thought panicky. [Poor Danny, wonder if she wants her bows and arrows?] Kitty asked herself. [Shame Danny has to die and we haven't even done our first real show either.] Afra thought to herself. Every other girl had the same thought [Glad I didn't say that.] "Danny!" Yelled Pan. If looks could kill Danny would have died a long, cruel and painful death. "I am going to KILL you!" Yelled Pan while she started running after Danny.  
  
Trunks and Goten both walked into the room. Trunks just rolled his eyes and thought [The bitch needs to work on her temper, she goes ahead and tries to kill one of her only friends, glad I am not her friend, its safer to be her enemy in a humans case anyway. Might as well help the poor human.] Trunks walked up to Pan and Danny and stood in front of Danny.  
  
"Geez Son I know you were a bitch but wow you sure gave bitch a new meaning." Trunks mocked. Pan growled. Danny was still scared but upset that he was treating her friend in that manor, sure Pan had a real temper problem but she knew Pan wouldn't do anything that bad. Cat and the rest of the girl walked up behind Pan as if her little support group. Goten who was watching this walked up next to Pan and said "Trunks maybe we should just leave them alone. This is their business and he should leave them alone." Trunks just raised his eyebrow.  
  
Pan's eyes softened while she faced Goten. Every since she meet him for some reason she all ways carried a sense of respect for him like she did everyone in her family. It was very odd put still she couldn't shake the feeling that they would become friends.  
  
[Ugh what a scary thought.] Pan thought. [I don't see why they must constantly fight, and I don't see why we have to be in "GROUPS" as they put it, why cant we all just listen to different types of music.] Goten thought. Well it seems Goten is the voice of reason here. Shame no one every listens to that person. "Guys why must we fight, cant we just.." Goten was cut of by "Shut up Goten!" Trunks and Pan yelled together.  
  
They both sent each other nasty glares and the little groups separated and toke their seats for class. Danny walked up to Pan and said, "I am sorry about the trouble I just put you in." Pan just smirked. "No problem Danny, today was boring anyways that gave it a little flare and besides that pretty boy would have gone down anyway. Danny smiled and toke her seat.  
  
Pan started to talk to Afra and the rest of their little groups to think of what to do while at the sleep over. Every thing else went calmly for the rest of the day till  
  
5th period....  
  
Every one was walking into their class rooms when "Damnit!" I left my book in my locker I will go get it." Said Pan while running out of the class." "Don't be late!" Yelled Veronica.  
  
Pan was in the hall way when she stopped. "Thank you instant transmission." Pan used instant transmission and appeared right in front of her locker she got her book and was about to use Instant Transmission before she saw the soda machine. [Yum coke!]  
  
She got her coke and was walking in the hall till she saw Trunks and his girlfriend Kathy below her. Pan rolled her eyes and was about to walk away till she thought of something. [This is going to be fun!] She chewed her gum vigorously and then stood right above Kathy. She spit her gum in her hair and watched as Trunks and her maked out. [Yuck how gross!] She watched as Trunks ran his hand through Kathy's hair, Pan grinned. His hand got stuck in her hair.  
  
[What the hell?] He thought. "AH!" Kathy screamed. "My hair!" Kathy ran away screaming to who knows where. [Might as well make his hair ruined too.] [What the hell gum doesn't fall from the sky.] Trunks looked up and instead of getting coke in his hair he got it in his eyes. "AH!" Trunks yelled and held his eyes. [Didn't mean to get him in the eys but aw well that was funnier.] Pan just grinned and used Instant Transmission.  
  
She appeared out side of the class with a huge grin on her face. For the rest of the day Pan and Trunks just thought of what they planed on doing to each other. Nikki and the other girls followed Pan as they each got their bikes.  
  
"Hey Pan!" Bra yelled while running up to them. "Where you guys going?" Bra asked. "We are going to Pan's house to sleep over." Said Lac. "All of you?" Asked Bra. "Yeppers." Emily said. Lac glared at Emily. "Shut up!" Yelled Lac. Emily just grinned. Oh the torture Lac was going to receive. "Cool a sleepover over a sleepover." "Yeah well we have to go." Said Pan while getting ready to go. "Hey wait!" Yelled Bra. "What?" Asked Pan "I can tell you 1 thing Trunks doesn't like now. All the girl grinned. "What is it?" Pan asked. "He hates.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hehe I am evil ^ ^ I am doing the mailing list!!! Yeah!!! So if u get an email thts say School trouble updates or an email from chibigoten124@aol.com its from me. So dont delete or get freaked out.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dbzchicky501: where were u today!? Lol u must have had a lot of coke tht day. Ttyl.  
  
T/ptears: do u still feel loved? Lol j/k. aww twin still like u dony worry. Ttyl.  
  
Goten4life: thanks for everything u have done! And goten will come in next chappy he would have came in more now but I added other things.  
  
Misstress Frostic: yep they r still related! ^ ^  
  
Sugar: hehe yeah I am not predictable! But trust me they will.  
  
RewZone: me update now ^ ^  
  
Angel: me love goten! ^ ^ glad u like  
  
Lonely*pan: shame u don't like afra cause I like her so she is going to stay.  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr: yeah well I aint perfect. Glad u like the fic  
  
Anime-fox: thank u for putting my in your faves!!  
  
DBZsista: cool user name.  
  
Pan+Goket Always and Forever: hehe have I ever mentioned tht I am evil?  
  
Cat Youkai - White Vampyre: lol scary aint it? Don't worry u will live to see the next day.  
  
Sukoshi Fushigi: your fic is good. And oops another cliffy. I wont do tht next time.  
  
Hanamaru285: don't matter how long it takes atleast u reviewed!  
  
RyuichiFanGirl: here u go more!  
  
Thanks everyone!!!! 


	7. time for some fun!

School Trouble  
  
Chapter:7 (THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY TWIN DANNY!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!!) Stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking " " means talking On with the fic!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tarantulas." Informed Bra. Everyone sweat droped. "Tarantulas?" Everyone repeated. "Yea." Bra said coolly. "Boy has serious problems." Pan said aloud with a huge sweat drop. "Yeah well it wasn't his fault he had a bad experience with it." Bra said in defense of her brother. "Okay Bra make up your mind are you in for humiliating your brother or are u not?" Asked Veronica.  
  
"I want to help." Answered Bra. "You don't act like you do." Said Lac in a suspicious tone. "Well I do, if u don't want my help then fine." Pan cut her off. "No that's okay so what's up with this whole anti-spider thing?" "Huh uh yea, well when Trunks was 4 he and Goten were sharing some popcorn in the zoo and Trunks went to get some soda and, Goten ate all the popcorn without Trunks knowing and he saw a tarantula and thought it was cute and put it it in the popcorn cartons or tubs whatever you want to call it but anyway he put it in there because he finished off the popcorn and when Trunks came Goten gave him the tub and Trunks put his hand in there and squeezed the tarantula and it bite him."  
  
Everyone at this point where laughing their heads off. "So ever since that he has been paranoid of tarantulas." Finished Bra. *Honk honk* "Woops sorry that's my ride I have to go..anyways see you guys tomorrow!" Bra yelled while running off. "So the pretty boy is scared of a tiny hairy spider?, this is going to be fun!" Yelled Afra. "Why is that?" Asked Lor Lor. "My brother has a pet tarantula." Afra beamed with delight. "In that case this will be a very fun sleepover huh?" Asked Nikki. "You bet!" Emily yelled in happiness. "So should we get the spider now or later?" Asked Cat. Afra shrugged. "I rather later I want to listen to music first."  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to torture the poor guy." Danny said trying to hide her feelings for Trunks. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?" Asked Kitty. Danny blushed. "No reason I just.." Pan cut her off. "If you are going to get soft then fine but don't drag us with you some of use actually aren't scared." Afra nodded. Chris rolled her eyes, unlike of some of the girls could already guess that Danny like Trunks, almost every girl in the whole school did. Danny sighed. "Fine I am back and ready to have some fun!" Cheered Danny. "And Bra thought I should have become a cheerleader." Pan teased. Danny just scowled.  
  
The 11 girls rode over to Pan's house to be greeted by her father. "Hey guys!, how was your day?" Gohan said while welcoming them in. [He is SO hot!!] Emily thought to herself. If Pan were able to read minds then she would have passed out of the thought of her friend thinking her father was hot. "Hold on you guys I want to go check on my mom." Pan said while going up stairs.  
  
"You know we have been here like 10 times but we have never meet her mom." Said Kitty. "Who says that's a bad thing?" Asked Emily. Everyone stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "Nothing..., just forget I said anything." Emily said embarrassed. "Don't know what that was about nor do I care but anyways what do you think is up with that?" Asked Cat. Gohan was in the kitchen and over heard this and "You will all see my wife once she gets well." "She is sick?" Asked Veronica sadly. "Yes she has been for a very long time and we are all hoping she will recover." Gohan said sadly remembering all the times when the doctors said that Videl wasn't going to make it, but she always did, this is what gave them strength. "Dad mom wants to see you!" Pan yelled from upstairs, "Okay it was nice to see your girls once again I will see you in a half hour for your sparing lessons." And with that said Gohan started to go up stairs.  
  
"Isn't it nice that Pan and Mr.Son give us sparing lessons." Said Lor lor. "Yea its nice..., now I can kick other people's asses." Afra said happily. "You know, Mr.Son reminds me of Goten....doesn't he?" Said Nikki. "Yeah actually once you mention it... he does, a lot in fact." Answered Lac. Everyone started thinking about this until. "Okay guys my mom is sleeping so we have to go listen to music outside." Said Pan while bringing down 2 C.d holders. "How many c.d's in each holder Pan? Asked Cat. "24, is that good?" Asked Pan. "Yeah lets go!" Yelled Chris. "I didn't want to go outside..." whined Danny. "Hey at least we get to annoy the neighbors." Reminded Pan. "In that case lets go!" Danny said with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
30 minutes passed and Gohan came out of the house and clapped his hands and announced. "Okay girls it's time to spar everyone change." While everyone ran inside to change Afra reminded Pan about something. "Hey Pan I just remembered something that Goten guy, he is scared of needles we can get a bunch of needles and..." She was cut off by Pan's angry yell. "NO!, we are NOT going to use needles!! Do u hear me!?" Afra's eyes widen. "Fine whatever geez don't have to bitch about it." [AAAHH!!! Needles!! Y do we even have those evil things!! They r just here to scare me!!] Pan thought as she continued to remind herself of her biggest fear NEEDLES.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten's house  
  
"Hey mom, dad!" Goten greeted his parents as he waked into the house with Trunks behind him. "Hi Chichi, Goku-san." Trunks also greeted. "Hi boys, how was your day?" Asked Chichi. Trunks grunted. "Just fine, never could have been better, come on Goten lets go listen to some music." "Hold on Trunks let me check my email." Goten said while turning on his computer. "Yeah sure, I will be up in your room okay?" Asked Trunks. "Yeah sure." Answered Goten.  
  
Goten was checking his mail like he normally did everyday, but today he could hears his parents conversation. "I sensed Gohan's Ki again." Goten heard Goku say to Chichi. "What do you mean again!?, how long have they been here for!?" Hollered Chichi. "To tell you the truth I don't know, but I have sensed them for a while. Goku answered. "Them?" Asked Chichi. "Yeah, Gohan, Videl and their daughter P.." Goten almost heard the name of his niece but thanks to Trunks who dropped something up stairs Goten didn't hear her name all he heard was the P. [So close.] Goten thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Goten!" Yelled Trunks from upstairs. "What!?" Yelled Goten. "They are playing some Jay Z" Yelled Trunks. "Coming!" [I wonder why we cant listen to rock?, I listened to the music Pan brought and I thought it was good, I am going to bring this up with Trunks.] With that final thought Goten signed off and headed up stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan's house.  
  
The girls were all sitting on the grass watching Pan and Gohan fight. Gohan tripped Pan and pinned her to the ground, after 10 seconds Gohan was declared the winner of their little spar. "No fair!" Yelled Pan. "That is perfectly fair!" Yelled Emily in Gohan's defense. Everyone stared at Emily. "What!?" She yelled while pretending to be confused. Everyone just dropped it. [That was close.] Emily thought to herself.  
  
Everyone grabbed their water bottles and towels and went inside to go shower. "So did you guys bring your instruments so we can practice?" Asked Kitty. "Yes." Everyone chanted. "Remember you can't leave the instruments here because we have another sleepover to go to." Reminded Cat. "Yeah yeah, don't need to sound like one of our mothers Cat." Mumbled Lac. Cat's eyes narrowed. "Shut up!" Yelled Cat. "I don't have to!" Lac yelled. "Yeppers!" Yelled Lor lor. "Gah!, shut up!" Yelled Lac. Lor lor just grinned.  
  
The girls finally shut up and started to practice their instruments outside. After the girls played their instruments outside for 30 minutes Gohan started getting complaints from the neighbors about the drums were to loud and so was the electric guitar. "Doesn't harassing people just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Asked Afra. Everyone nodded.  
  
2 hours and 150 complaints.  
  
"Okay guys lets get ready to watch t.v so we can fall a sleep and face the hell we have to deal with tomorrow." Said Pan while putting her guitar on the grass. "Hey Pan I just got a good idea for a prank that we can do tomorrow." Said Afra with a big grin. "Let's hear it." Pan said while smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saturday  
  
"The day of misery is here!" Yelled Veronica. "You seem to god damn perky." Mumbled Afra. Veronica rolled her eyes. "Hey dad we are going to ride over there okay!" Yelled Pan. "Okay I will see you tomorrow Panny! "Bye dad!" Pan yelled and exited the house. After 15 minutes of riding their bikes they reached Capsule Corp. "Okay guys everything we are against is in there we have to.." Lor lor was cut off by pan. "Just shut up and go in, it doesn't take a genius to know that." Lor lor just blinked.  
  
Nikki rang the doorbell. Bra opened the door with a huge smile on her face and gave everyone a huge hug. Everyone in the little group thought the same thing. [What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?] "Well come on in!" Bra yelled happily. She dragged everyone into the house and started introducing them to everyone. "This is Coco, Cherry, Mindy, Crystal, Mandy, Sapphire, Candy, Trixie....." [Will this list ever end!?] Pan thought to herself.  
  
"You guys can put your stuff over there." Bra said while pointing to the wall with a poster of Nick Carter on it. "Gah!, what the hell is that!?" Yelled Afra. "Its my poster of Nick Carter isn't it great!" Chirped Bra. She exited the room happily. "What the fuck I cant sleep with that looking at me!" Yelled Veronica. "No shit dumbass, non of us will." Replied Lac. "Ugh, this is going to be hell." Mumbled Cat. "Let's go before it starts dancing." Pan said while shuddering. Everyone sweat droped and agreed.  
  
"So Afra you got the spider?" Asked Kitty. "Yeah I did." Afra replied while showing her the spider in her backpack. "Good." Lor lor said while smirking. Everyone ran down stairs just to see what their whole propose was for.  
  
"Hello Trunks and how are you today?" Asked Pan sweetly. Trunks just frowned and said. "Hello wench, my day was fine before I saw you." Pan frowned and growled. "Okay guys calm down." Danny said while patting Trunks's hand. Pan raised an eyebrow. Trunks smiled. "Well at least someone in your group isn't a complete bitch like you are." Trunks said with a smirk on his face. Danny blushed slightly. Pan growled louder. She grabbed hold of Danny's arm and yanked her over to her side. "Go fuck one of your whores or something!" Yelled Pan as she walked away annoyed. [Wow, Pan got mad..., she would usually just smirk and yell at him.] Danny thought to herself. "Danny what do you think you were doing!?" Yelled Pan. "Nothing I just didn't want a fight to break out." Danny said innocently. "Oh please then what about the blush?!" Pan yelled again. "I was embarrassed." Danny said in defense. "Bullshit!" Pan screamed angrily. "Why do you care?!" Yelled Danny. "You are my friend and that guy is no good, he uses innocent girls like you as toys!" Yelled Pan. "And you think I cant handle myself!?" Danny said in annoyance. "From the little show I just saw no I don't." Said Pan while pointing to Trunks who was flirting with some other girl. Danny frowned. "Look I am doing what I think is good for you so don't get mad at he for being your friend." Danny sighed. "Fine I will stay away." Pan smiled and said "Good." [For now.] Danny thought to herself.  
  
They walked back to their friends who were being forced to play truth or dare. "Okay Emily who do you think is one of the hottest guy you have ever seen and would like to see him in a Speedo. Asked Bra. Emily blushed and said "Pan's dad." Pan and Danny were close enough to have heard this. Pan almost passed out but she did managed to trip.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!?????" Pan screamed horrified. Emily blushed harder. "That explains a lot..." Mumbled Kitty. "What the hell do you mean you think my FATHER is hot!!!!!, You fucking pervert!!!!!, You want to see him in a what!!!???" Pan continued to bitch at Emily for another 5 minutes. Afra had left to get a drink, and Pan who had spent the last 7 minutes screaming at Emily thought it was a good idea also. Pan walked into the kitchen and saw Afra getting a coke.  
  
"Hey Afra can u get me 1?" Asked Pan. "Yeah here." Afra tossed a coke at Pan. "Thanks." They both sat down at the table and started drinking their Cokes until 2 preps Coco and Cherry walked in.  
  
"Hey guys like what's up?" Coco said. Pan and Afra grinned finally their hard work on how to scare some preps was going to finally happen. Pan smirked evilly and said "Nothing just comparing our bruises." "Bruises?" Asked Cherry. Pan and Afra had managed to get some cuts and bruises while sparing. "From cutting ourselves." Answered Afra. "Why would you hurt yourself!?" Yelled Coco. "It feels good." Pan said simply. Afra showed to 2 girls her cuts and bruises. "Aaahh you 2 r such freaks!" Yelled Cherry. There were some knives behind Pan so she toke 2 and handed 1 to Afra. Afra smiled evilly and said "You guys don't know what you are missing come on just a little stab its all fun." Afra said while starting to approach Cherry with the knife. Pan had started doing the same toward Coco. "And if we cant get you now we will get you when you sleep." Pan said while smirking. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" Coco and Cherry screamed while running out of the room. Pan and Afra started to crack up.  
  
After 5 minutes they calmed down and Pan went to drink some Coke but when she was drinking it Afra started mimicking the girls and this made Pan spit her coke out and some coke came out of her nose. Afra laughed harder. "It's not funny!" Yelled Pan. "Yes it is!" Said Afra said while pointing at Pan. Pan and Afra finally left the kitchen and sat on the sofa and watched TV with everyone else. While they were watching TV the doorbell rang. "TRUNKS!" Yelled Bra. "Go get it!" She screeched again. Trunks came down stairs mumbling something about a blue haired bitch.  
  
He opened the door to and saw Kathy. "Hey Kathy ready for the date?" Trunks asked. "I can go out with you, not now anyways." Kathy said madly. "Why?" Asked Trunks. "This is why!" Screamed Kathy as she removed her hat, he once beautiful long brown hair was now a mushroom cut but a bad one the left side of her hair was higher then the other. "What the hell put the hat on!, for the love of Kami put the hat on!" Yelled Trunks. Everyone had turned around when they heard him scream. Everyone started cracking up. Nikki, Pan, and Lor lor all fell down from their seats on the sofa from laughing so hard. Kathy stormed of. "Hey pan do you think it's a good time to get our little friend?" Asked lor lor. Pan smirked. "Yeah I do." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I made it longer for u guys cause u guys gave me over 100 reviews!!!! THANK U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cake, cookie, and plushies for everyone!!!!!!!! But all the goten plushie's r mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Goten4life: srry no t/m here and could u tell me where I can get some lyrics to some rap songs? A lil late I know but hey I gave u a long chapter!!! I will read your soon! And for your web site wht the hell is tht lil thing at the bottom whne u r trying to sign your g-book?  
  
Lady tomboy: love the user name. Glad u think its cool, I am a very confusing person, and u were right she did have to cut her har.  
  
DBZChicky501: I finally updated!!!! Will u stop harassing me now?  
  
Jezika-gurl: I updated! Hope u like  
  
Hanamaru285: haha she did get in trouble! I hope u know u r the chris in this fic not me if it were me I would have already jumped goten and I would have kicked bra's ass for liking goten.  
  
Misstress Frostic: me and the cliffy r good friends.  
  
Cat Youkai: was this good?  
  
Lonely*Pan: hehe like the prank?  
  
dragon agility: thank u so much for putting me on your favs list!  
  
Kutie-Pan: glad u like it ^ ^ was this chappy good?  
  
Angel: hehe lol, well here it is!  
  
Kitty: I am putting the song in the next chappy, I got tired XD  
  
T/ptears: lmao hopefully I will get the review this time!  
  
Goten's Guardian Angel: don't hurt me....  
  
Newspaper: thank u tht was nice of u to say.  
  
TrunxChic: cool we agree on something.  
  
Ssmoments: no prob was this funny?  
  
Hine no Chikyuu: lol, thanks for everything  
  
THANK U GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. time to rethink this

School Trouble  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or dr.dre's song "watcher", or "somewhere I belong by linkin park and I don't own "I stand alone" by god smack.  
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!!) Stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking " " means talking On with the fic!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls all went upstairs and were all waiting anxiously for Afra to get the spider out. "So how are we going to do this?" Asked Nikki. No one knew what to do. Then it hit Pan. "Lets have old memories return." "What?" Asked Kitty. Pan just grinned. "R......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten's house.  
  
Goten slammed his hands on the table. "Damnit, why cant I just know who the hell she is!?" Goten sigh in frustration. He had asked his parents about his niece but they didn't tell him anything. [Why couldn't they just tell me?!, Kami its not like it's a sin to know who my own niece is! Good Kami now I have to figure this out.] "Her name started with a P, I remember dad say to mom, P maybe Pam? Or maybe Patty?, damn this will take a while."  
  
"Goku, why couldn't we just TELL Goten what her name was?" Asked Chichi. "Because I respect Gohan's and Videl's decision to keep themselves out of the spot light until Videl has fully recovered." Goku said calmly. "How would you know if Videl was recovered or not?" Asked Chichi as she started preparing dinner.  
  
"I can feel it in her ki, she is still very weak and hasn't regain her strength, its obvious they haven't contacted us so that the media wouldn't find out that Hercule's ill daughter has returned, they want to wait till she regains all her energy, and if we tell Goten, the news of Gohan and his family will be out of the bag and the media will be all over them and I don't think that is something an ill person needs." Explained Goku. Chichi blinked and said "Wow, I didn't think of it like that......., yes I suppose we can wait till they decide to tell us, and Goten can wait until the day he sees his niece, oh dear Kami he is listeing to that music again, I swear I don't understand how he would actually listen to that." Goku just shrugged indicating that he didn't know either.  
  
"Patricia?, no maybe...damn this music isn't helping me." Goten mumbled as he was about to turn the music off. He listened to the lyrics, he remembered when he and Trunks both were aloud to get the c.d because Trunks had said the lyrics were meaningful. Goten just got the c.d because his best friend did and he trusted him, and Trunks and him a lot in common so he had just guessed he would like the c.d too, but now he was really listening to the lyrics to see what the difference was compared to rock.  
  
Things just ain't the same for gangsters Times is changin, young niggaz is agin Becomin O.G.'s in the game and changin to make way for these new names and faces but the strangest things can happen from rappin when, niggaz get wrapped up in image and actin Niggaz get capped up and wrapped in plastic and zipped up in bags when it happens, that's it I've seen em come, I've watched em go Watched em rise, witnessed it and watched them blow Watched em all blossom and watched em grow Watched the lawsuits when they lost the dough Best friends and money? I lost them both Went and visisted niggaz in the hospital and saw the same shit all across the globe I just sit back and watch the show (the watcher) Cause everywhere that I go ain't the same as befo' (the watcher) People I used to know just don't know me no mo' (the watcher) But everywhere that I go I got people I know (the watcher) who got people they know So I suggest you lay low (the watcher) I moved out of the hood for good - you blame me? Niggaz aim angry at niggaz they can't be But niggaz can't hit niggaz they can't see I'm out of sight, now I'm out of they dang reach How would you feel if niggaz wanted you killed? You'd probably move to a new house on a new hill and choose a new spot if niggaz wanted you shot I ain't a thug - how much Tupac in you you got? I ain't no bitch neither - it's either my life or yo' life and I ain't leavin - I like breathin Cause nigga we can go round for round Clip for clip, shit fo'pound for pound Nigga if you really wanna take it there we can Just remember that you fuckin with a family man I got a lot more to lose than you, remember that when you wanna come and fill these shoes (the watcher) Things just ain't the same for gangstas Cops is anxious to put niggaz in handcuffs They wanna hang us, see us dead or enslave us Keep us trapped in the same place we raised in Then they wonder why we act so outrageous Run around stressed out and pull out gauges Cause everytime you let the animal out cages It's dangerous, to people who look like strangers But now we got a new era of gangsters Hustlers and youngsters livin amongst us Lookin at us, now callin us bustaz Can't help but reminisce back when it was us Nigga we started this gangsta shit! And this the motherfuckin thanks I get? It's funny how time fly I'm just havin fun, just watchin it fly by (the watcher)  
  
Well from what Goten just hear he wasn't sure if he could call that meaning full. "Maybe if I start changing the stations I will find a rock station." He told himself. Sure enough only after a little looking he found a station called "Zeta" and they were just about to play a song called "Somewhere I belong" by Linkin Park. [Lets see if this any better.] He thought as he heard the music start playing.  
  
When this began I had nothing to say and i get lost in the nothingness inside of me (i was confused) and i live it all out to find, but im not the only person wit these things in mind (inside of me) but all that they can see the words revealed is the only real thing that i got left to feel (nothing to lose) just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own i wanna heal i wanna feel what i thought was never real i wanna let go of the pain ive felt so long. erase all the pain til its gone i wanna heal i wanna feel like im close to something real. i wanna find something ive wanted all along somewhere i belong  
  
and i got nothing to say. i cant believe i didnt fall right down on my face (i was confused) look at everywhere only to find. it is not the way i had imagined it all in my mind. (so what am i) what do i have but negativity cuz i cant trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me (nothing to lose) nothing to gain im hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
  
i wanna heal i wanna feel what i thought was never real i wanna let go of the pain ive felt so long. erase all the pain til its gone i wanna heal i wanna feel like im close to something real. i wanna find something ive wanted all along somewhere i belong I will never know myself until i do this on my own cuz i will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed i will never be anything til i break away from me i will break away. ill find myself today i wanna heal i wanna feel what i thought was never real i wanna let go of the pain ive felt so long. erase all the pain til its gone i wanna heal i wanna feel like im close to something real. i wanna find something ive wanted all along somewhere i belong  
  
From the two songs he just listened to he had to admit that the "Linkin Park's lyrics were better then Dr.Dre's. [I wonder why Trunks doesn't like rock, from the song I just listened to I am pretty sure that rock isn't bad at all.  
  
"Maybe me and Trunks should have a talk...." He started thinking about this till another song cut him off.  
  
I've told you this once before Can't control me If you try to take me down You're gonna to break I feel your every "nothing" that you're doing for me I'm thinking you ought to make your own way  
  
I stand alone Inside I stand alone  
  
You're always hiding behind your so-called goddess So what You don't think that we can see your face Been resurrected back before the final falling And I'll never rest until I can make my own way (I'm not afraid of fading)  
  
I stand alone Feeling your sting down inside me I'm not dying for it I stand alone Everything that I believe is fading I stand alone Inside I stand alone  
  
And now it's my time (Now it's my time) It's my time to dream (It's my time to dream) Dream of the skies (Dream of the skies) Make me believe that this place isn't plagued by the poison in me Help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe Breathe into me  
  
I stand alone Inside I stand alone Feeling your sting down inside me I'm not dying for it I stand alone Everything that I believe is fading I stand alone Inside I stand alone inside I stand alone Inside I stand alone Inside  
  
Once again Goten thought about the songs he listen to and the songs he just heard, was he starting to like rock? [Am I really liking rock?, there is nothing wrong with it, but I am in the rapper group...maybe I should re-think this.] He continued thinking until......  
  
*Ring* "Hello?" Asked Goten. "Hey man, well my date is well....she is screwed over, so do you want to come over?" Asked Trunks. "Sure there was something I wanted to talk to you anyways." Answered Goten. ""So see you in five minutes?" Asked Trunks. "Yeah, see you then." Goten said as he hung up. [Time to see how this is going to go.] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks' house.  
  
*Ding dong* "Hey Pan can you get the door?" The girls had finally showed their faces after Trunks got of the phone and were now watching in horror as the other girls were giving each other makeovers. "Gladly." And with that she got up and answered the door and saw Goten on the other side. [AAWW damn, this day is getting worse with every second.] Pan thought to herself. "Hey Pan." Goten greeted and walked in. Then it came to him...." "Pan!?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* y did he scream? Wht is pan and her friends going to do? Heh u will have to wait to find out.  
  
IMPORTANT: READ ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay as u can tell I want u to read this, but I wanted to tell u, I am grounded for 3 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got 3 c's on my report card and each c I get I get a month of grounding. The only reason I am updating now is because I am on spring break, but I promise to try and update again! Oh and I am grounded till May.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
DBZchicky501: hey lor, I am having those bad thoughts again!! And its your fault!!!!! Damn u!!!! ttyl  
  
T/ptears: u know when I made Gohan do tht, tht he wasn't gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty; yep we kick ass, srry to say we didn't do anything in this chappy, but the next 1 we will!  
  
Hine no Chikyuu: hey srry but I had to make sure goten would get a bigger part *grins* u will get your part soon!  
  
Kutie-Pan: took me awhile but hey I did it  
  
Dark charizard: this chappy sucked but I hope u liked  
  
Cat Youkai: damn u freaking scared me!!!!  
  
Hanamaru285: heh, thanks srry for not pitting any action I here  
  
Misstress Frostic: srry this chappy wasn't really funny...  
  
Jezika: lol jess, no way in hell, no way in hell.... and thanks for putting my on your favs.  
  
Panny: thanks so much for putting me on your favs, and do u think goten found out?  
  
Lonely*Pan: chickens? I like chicken! Lol, ttyl  
  
Goten's Guardian Angel: okay I did my promise now u do yours UPDATE!!!!!!!! Yes I know u did 2 chappys but I don't care u need to update!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Krazy-Carla: heh, yea I remember wht u told me, anyways I will use your prank soon!  
  
Trunxgurl: I know wht u mean I don't like spiders either....  
  
Ssmoments: I am glad I made u laugh in the fic....i promise to add pranks in the next chappy  
  
Legolasluver: glad u liked this type of fic  
  
Mallory/ Naomi: I take it u r the same person since u have the same email, anyways r u still sane?  
  
Miko-chan: its okay I know wht u went threw...  
  
Lady tomboy: thanks so much for the site, it came in handy!  
  
Rika-chan: not much.....  
  
Juuaichi: I will ring him in after they get trunks with there prank, k?  
  
KawaiiPannychan: I couldn't fit tht in here but I know where I can have her hit some 1! So hold tight cause it will happen! And u gave me an idea for a prank thanks, I will add u in maybe the next chappy okay?  
  
Rose Lily --- PNAY: thank u very much for the site!  
  
Bonkerzz: cool I have a #1 fan!!!! And if u send those cows I swear I am having hamburgers tht night *eyes narrow*  
  
Goten4life: eh, kinda took me awhile..wtf is tht space above where it says to do tht verification thing mean!?.  
  
Fireworks: I found time to update!, and thanks for putting me on you favs.  
  
Princess Vegia: lets hope it doesn't take me this long to update again, and thanks for putting me on you favs. 


	9. the right answer?

School Trouble  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or 50 cent or good charlotte  
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!! Tht was a freaking joke) Stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking " " means talking  
On with the fic!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pan?!" Yelled Goten as Pan had closed the door. She rolled his eyes at him. "Yes I'm at Bra's party, no big deal now shut the hell up and go visit Mr. Pinky or Mr. Purply what ever the hell his hair color is and leave us alone." Pan said as she glared at Goten.  
  
"No no no, its not that, tell me what are your parents name?!" Goten said anxiously. [Why the hell would he want to know who my parents are?, it doesn't matter I still cant tell him, he would tell every one and then mom will never get better with all the attention...] "Mr. And Mrs. None of your god damn business." Pan said sarcastically.  
  
Goten shook his head quickly. "No no no I don't have time for your smart ass remarks, what are their names?" [I need to know if she is my niece or not.] Pan thought for a moment. [Damn what do I say?...got it]  
  
"My dad's name is Steve and my mom's name is Marigold." Pan finally answered. Goten just stared. [Damn I thought it would have been her! She even reminds me of Gohan and his wife..but why would she want me not to know if her parents were Gohan and...and once again I cant think of his wife's name, I'll ask Trunks...this isn't over I still think she is their daughter, I'll just keep an eye on her and see if she does anything un human.]  
  
"Yeah, okay thanks anyways, bye." Goten said as he started climbing the stairs to go to Trunks' room.  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow. [What the hell was that actually about?, rappers..what freaks.] Pan thought as she made her way back to the party. She grinned at what she saw.  
  
Danny had neon pink make up, and Lor had brown make up. Both girls had a frown on their faces, they didn't mind make up but not these colors. "I never knew neon pink was in the make up world." Pan mocked as she smiled innocently at Danny. She then turned to Lor.  
  
"...Lor you look like you fell in a pile of shit but it works for you!" Mocked Pan again. Both sent Pan a death glare as she started to burst out laughing and as did the rest of their friends, but Bra's friends just glared as well.  
"Just cause you guys are to busy getting dirt under your nails and are to busy belching the alphabet to care about important things like make up and are to blind to see the beauty of these colors doesn't mean you have the right to mock these girls." Stated Coco.  
  
Afra's eyes narrowed and she walked over to Coco and whispered to her. "I wouldn't sleep tonight my minions from hell will be looking for you." Coco's eyes widened and she screeched at the top of her lungs. "FREAK!!!!" Coco ran franticly upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
The rest of the girls sweat dropped. "What was that about?" Asked Nikki. "I have no idea." Afra said innocently as she grinned. "All I said was we don't do those things." But Pan with her saiyan hearing heard and snickered a bit.  
  
Kitty frowned and said "Okay this party sucks ass." "Yeah that was polite." Mumbled Cat. "Hey at least I'm honest." Kitty retorted. "What ever." Cat said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I say we go back to Pan's house!" Yelled Emily. Pan sent a death glare to Emily. "HELL NO!" Emily sighed. "She would probably start checking out Pan's dad again." Veronica said with a grin. Pan frowned instantly. Emily blushed. "Sicko." Lac said as she ate some popcorn.  
  
"Um can we talk about something else besides, Pan's dad?, like what we can do to make my party better?" Bra said as she sat next to Emily. "Lets go shopping!" Chirped Candy. "Yeah shopping can never be boring!" Said Bra happily. "How about you guys go and we will stay here." Lac said as she continued to stuff her face.  
  
Mandy frowned. "That's fattening how can you eat that?!" Mandy asked in horror. "Like this." Nikki said as she stuffed a bunch in her mouth chewed then opened her mouth and showed Mandy her yummy chewed up popcorn. "ACK!" Yelled Mandy and the rest of the prep squad. Surprisingly Bra just laughed. [Yes there is hope for that girl.] Pan thought to herself.  
  
"Yea you guys stay and we'll go." Sneered Trixie. "Wait I want to stay with them okay?" Asked Bra. The prep group all frowned. "What ever." They all chanted. "Wait." Said Nikki with a smile on her face. "We have a special song we would like to sing to you guys!" She yelled.  
  
"Now that's better I guess you freaks learnt who's boss huh?" Coco said as she finally emerged from the bathroom. Christine frowned at what she said and then noticed something. "You have toilet paper hanging out of your skirt." Coco blushed and pulled her shirt down to hide it. "What song are you signing?" Asked Christine.  
  
"The anthem." Answered Nikki. "We are going to sign them the national anthem what the hell?!" Asked Pan in confusion. "Not the national anthem you asshole!, the anthem from Good Charlotte." Nikki said as she hit Pan on the head. "I knew that...." "Sure." Said Danny now without her make up. "Aw why did you take it of I'm sure Trunks would love a girl who' s make up matches his hair color!" Mocked Pan. Danny glared. "His hair is lavender not neon pink." Danny said angrily. "Same shit." Pan said.  
  
"Can we get our stuff out and shut up?" Asked Lor as she got her capsule out. "Fine." Everyone said as the got out their capsules to get their instruments. Lac and Christine just continued to sit and eat popcorn. "You don't play?" Asked Bra. "Not anymore now I just listen and tell them what I think they should do to improve it." Answered Lac, Christine nodded. "Oh..." "Okay we would like to dedicate this to all you girls." Pan pointed to all of Bra's friends. They all smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks' room  
  
"Trunks come on give me a better answer then that!" Yelled Goten over the music. They were listening to 50 cent. "I gave you reasons!" Trunks Yelled back.  
  
"Because they worship the devil, look like freaks, wear to much black, yell to much are not reason not everyone is like that!" Goten Said trying to have his voice heard for once. "Yes they are!, now stop defending those fags and listen to me, the day rock is ACTUALLY good is the day I dye my hair neon green!" Trunks yelled ignoring the look Goten was giving him.  
  
"Do you ever take anything I say seriously!?" Goten said angrily. "Not if its as stupid as what you are saying now." Trunks said as he continued singing along with the song. Goten growled lowly. [I could care less what he has to say from what I heard rock isn't bad and I think I will start listening to it more often.] Goten thought to himself as he glared at Trunks. "So everything I say is stupid to you huh?" Goten mumbled to himself. Trunks restarted the song and started signing again.  
  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go shawty- ish yo birthday  
we gon party like ish yo birthday  
We gon sip bacardy like ish yo birthday  
and u noe we dun give a fuck if that's yo birthday  
  
You can find me in the club,  
bottle full of bub, look mami i got the Ex if you into taken drugs,  
im in there having sex i aint into maken love,  
so come give me a hug, if you're into gettin' rough  
You can find me in the club,  
bottle full of bub, look mami i got the ex if you into taken drugs,  
im in there having sex i aint into maken love,  
so come give me a hug, if u in there gettin rubbed  
  
When i pull out up front u see the benz on dub's  
When i roll 20 deep is 20 knives in the club  
Niggas heard i fuck with dre now they wanna show me love  
When you sound like eminem and the hugs they wanna fuck  
But homie ain't nothing change hold down, G's Up  
i see xzibit in the cut that nigga roll the weed up  
If you watch how i move you mistake me fo a playa or pimp  
Been hit wit a few shells but i dont walk wit a limp  
in the hood the ladys saying 50 you hot  
they like me, i want them to love me like they love Pac  
but how them new york, niggas tell ya im loco  
when the plan is to put the rap game in a choke-hold  
im feelin focus man, my money on my mind  
got a mill. out the deal and im still on the grind  
Now shorty said she feelin my style she feeling my flow  
A girlfriend with it get ride and we ready to go..(Ya ok)  
  
You can find me in the club,  
bottle full of bub, look mami i got the Ex if you into taken drugs,  
im in there having sex i aint into maken love,  
so come give me a hug, if u in there gettin rubbed  
You can find me in the club,  
bottle full of bub, look mami i got the Ex if you into taken drugs,  
im in there having sex i aint into maken love,  
so come give me a hug, if u in there gettin rubbed  
  
Mah flow, Mah show, brought me the dough,  
that bought me all my fancy things,  
Mah Crib, mah cars, Mah pools, Mah jewls,  
look nigga i got kmart and i aint change  
  
And you should love it, way more then you hate it  
nigga you mad, i thought that you'd be happy i made it  
Im that cat by the bar, toasting to the good light  
You that faggot ass nigga trying to pull me back ride  
When it dark, Well be pumping in the club, its on  
now wit my eyes on my bitch, if she smiles, she gone  
if the roof on fire, let that mothafucka burn  
if u talken about money homie, i aint concern  
imma tell you wat Banks told me cause go ahead switch the style up  
if niggas hit the letta make watch the money pile up  
or we go upside there wit a bottle of bub  
you know where we fucking B  
  
You can find me in the club,  
bottle full of bub, look mami i got the Ex if you into taken drugs,  
im in there having sex i aint into maken love,  
so come give me a hug, if u in there gettin rubbed  
You can find me in the club,  
bottle full of bub, look mami i got the Ex if you into taken drugs,  
im in there having sex i aint into maken love,  
so come give me a hug, if u in there gettin rubbed  
  
ha ha ha ha  
Dont act like u dont know who we be neitha' nigga  
we in da club all da time nigga  
is a problem? pop off nigga  
G unit.  
  
"Isn't that the best song Goten?" Trunks asked as he turned off his boom  
box. "Yeah I guess." Said Goten not really caring.  
  
"Look man I know you still might be mad at what I told you earlier, but I'm just trying to be a good friend and keep you away from those freaks  
for your own good." Trunks said as he started heading to the door.  
"Really?" Asked Goten. "Yeah now come on, lets eat!" Trunks said with a grin and started rushing downstairs. "Hey wait up!" Yelled Goten as he also  
ran downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to the party  
  
"This song is by Good Charlotte its called the anthem." Lor said with a smile.  
  
It's a new day, but it all feels old  
  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
  
But everything, it all just feels the same  
  
And my high school, it felt more to me  
  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
  
My time spent there only made me see  
  
That I don't ever wanna be like you  
  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be  
  
You...don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
  
throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you  
  
"Go to college, a university, get a real job,"  
  
That's what they said to me  
  
But I could never live the way they want  
  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time, out of step while they all get in  
line  
  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind  
  
Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another trend?  
  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, no I don't ever wanna be  
  
You...don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
  
throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you  
  
Shake it once, that's fine  
  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again  
  
You...don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
  
throw all your hands up,  
  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me,  
  
you, don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
  
y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
  
Every time the girls sang don't want to be you they pointed to the girls in the prep group. When the song was over every girl in that group frowned. "That's it we are so going to the mall!" All the preps left. Bra was still laughing.  
  
"That was awesome!" Complemented Bra. "Thanks to my beautiful voice." Kitty said with a smile. Bra laughed, "Yea you sang good but wow that was awesome." "Aren't you mad all your friends left?" Asked Emily. "No they were getting annoying anyway." Said Bra with a smile. "Your right Pan there is a lot of hope for this one." Said Danny as she re capsuled her stuff.  
  
"That has to be the worst shit I ever heard in my life!" Yelled Trunks with a face of disgust. Pan scowled "Why don't you shut your mother fuc.." She was interrupted by Goten. "You guys weren't bad at all!, really awesome!" Pan smirked, "Finally some one with taste." Trunks frowned.  
  
"Lets go into the kitchen Goten!" He said as walked into the kitchen. Goten threw a smile at Pan and Bra as he walked into the kitchen. Bra blushed. "Fag boy aint that bad after all." Commented Pan.  
  
"Now for the real fun." Afra said with a grin. The girls all smirked except Bra. "What?" "We are going to pull a prank on your bro." Nikki said as she grabbed Afra's backpack. She pulled out the container with the spider. Bra grinned. "Let me check what they are making." Said Bra. "Alright go we will think of a diversion." Suggested Danny.  
  
Bra ran to the kitchen quietly as she over heard Trunks and Goten argue a bit and noticed they were making popcorn, she smiled then ran up behind Trunks and smacked him on the head. "What the hell was that for?!" Yelled Trunks. "Don't yell at Goten-kun, whatever you to are fighting about Goten is right." Bra said as she smiled at Goten. Goten grinned. "Goten tell your girlfriend to leave." Trunks said in a mocking tone. Bra blushed a bit as did Goten. Trunks noticed this but shrugged it off. "Bra out!" Bra frowned and left.  
  
"They are making popcorn." Said Bra as she walked in. "Great!" Said Pan. "Okay lets take our places, Bra you hold the camera, and every one hide besides Pan." Ordered Cat. All the girls ran to hide, as Pan ran up stair. The boys came out and sat on the sofa, with their popcorn.  
  
"Hey Trunks you think if I use a hammer to try and break your cd it will break into two or more pieces." Yelled Pan from upstairs. "What!?" Trunks hollered and jumped from his seat and started to run upstairs. Goten just sat there and continued eating.  
  
[Darn we need Goten out of there to work...] Bra thought. [I got it.] Bra set down the camera and came out of the closet. "Goten, daddy will be here any minute and he wanted me to move the fridge cause it is in his damn blasted way when he gets back from training at night, but its to heavy can you help me, he will get really mad if I don't!" Bra said as her eyes glossed.  
  
"Hey hey hey, its okay I'd be happy to help." Goten said as he got up and entered the kitchen. "Oh thank you Goten." Bra said as she started to follow but managed to whisper to Emily to get the camera. Afra got out of her hiding spot and put the spider in the popcorn bowl. "This is going to be good." She got back into her hiding spot and watched as Pan ran by and threw the cd at Trunks. "Bitch!" Yelled Trunks as he caught his cd and sat back down. Pan ran in the kitchen and waited to hear what she wanted to hear. "What are you doing Pan?" Asked Goten  
  
"......." She never got a chance to answer cause she was cut of by a loud high pitch screech. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hi im back! Yeah for me! I just got my computer back too! It was gone cause it wouldn't turn on properly and it would freeze after 5 min, but here I am! I hoped u liked it!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Cat Youkai: yea u gave me the idea for 50 cent ty for tht!  
  
Bloody Band-aid: nice name anyways hhhmm he kinda found his niece is tht good enough?  
  
Goten's Guardian Angel: u finally got the cd and im back!!!! No hugs!  
  
Hine no Chikyuu: im updating when a world seems to crumble next  
  
Kitty: hhhhhheeeeeeeellllllloooooooooo! I wrote!  
  
Goten4life: hey, yup I got a major grounding but w/e hope u liked the chappy  
  
T/ptears: shut your god damn mouth danny  
  
Linggoddess: I love cliffies  
  
DBZChicky501: I updated! YEAH! Now leave me alone oh and I was high of coke when I said tht so it was a joke u idiot! My goten is no poser!  
  
Jezika: does tht count as a cliffy?  
  
chibi playing with fire: cool user name, and yea it would  
  
Hanamaru285: hey sorry I didn't have u play in the band there were to many ppl and I was going to add bra so its like @.@ to many hope u don't mind  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr: yeah I know it isn't a musical but it has to do with 1 being a rapper and the other the rocker so yeah I needed to add music and I didn't do tht a lot before so im doing it now  
  
Juunanagou4ever: heheh woops? And I added the other band u liked  
  
Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom: hey, ty for adding me to your favs  
  
sakura angel90: lol no we both know I am the weird 1  
  
RyuichiFanGirl: hehehe  
  
Alexis: I wanted it to be original glad I got wht I wanted  
  
Kutie-pan: hey im back it wont take as long next time  
  
Trunxgurl: hey I just noticed I used the song u like the anthem  
  
Kazumi: ...wht was cold....  
  
LoNeLy*PaN: u just mad me sound dumb...  
  
Dragon agility: it sucks doesn't it?  
  
Lady tomboy: hehe wanna take a guess where the spider is?  
  
ss-kat10: hehe he kinda did  
  
linkinparkROX: yea linkin park is cool I plan on using more of their music  
  
swimming angel: hey I hope u like this 1 too  
  
krazy-carla: wht was the idea again @.@  
  
Panny: she has something similar to wht goku has with the heart problem and even with the bean nothing happens but she doesn't have a heart problem  
  
Chia: woah those ppl were awful..u should have beat the crap out of tht girl!  
  
KawaiiPannychan: don't worry u will be coming up in the next chappy I promise cause bra wants to get something developed and hehehe veggie come home in the next chapter too  
  
Miko-chan: they get pissed when u get c's? same here  
  
Darkpride: ill probably hear from u again in another 3 chappys huh?  
  
TY all ill update soon! 


	10. Saturday i swear!

A/N  
  
K hey guys, hehe its been awhile eh? Yeah ive been lazy..no excuses, just lazy anyways I just want to tell u guys I should be updating on Saturday, btw thts my b-day, I might do it late though.when everyone leaves the party or w/e so check on sat and sun for the fic it should be up! Ill see u guys around!  
  
Chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan 


	11. Flirting and Sparring

School Trouble  
  
Chapter: 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz   
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!! Tht was a freaking joke) Stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking " " means talking  
On with the fic!!!!  
  
  
A/N: due to lazy ness im putting danny as dani now and not changing how I spelt the name in the past, well most likely anyways  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The high-pitched scream was heard all over the house. "I hope she tapped that." Bra said with a grin on her face. Pan was laughing at the way he screamed. "He sounded like a six year old girl screaming bloody murder." Goten sweat dropped at the comment and at the fact that it was true.   
  
"What did you guys do to him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Bra just smiled innocently. "Oh nothing Goten-kun." Pan ran out the room and into the living room and almost fell over laughing.   
  
There Trunks was with a look full of fear on his now pale face, trying to scream but only gave a few yelps from not having his voice back yet. She watched as he scurried to the couch and fell over it. Then she saw something that caused her to almost chock. "HAHA!!! Trunks you freaking pissed in your pants!" Yelled Pan with tears in her eyes and laughing like crazy. (tht was for u lor!) Trunks turned a nice shade of red and stayed behind the couch hiding. Pan picked up the spider went behind the couch and put it right in front of Trunks.   
  
The girls all came out of their hiding spots laughing at the scene before them. Em continued filming all this. Goten and Bra walked out of the kitchen and Bra just snickered as Goten sweat dropped and blinked. "You guys have been busy…." He stated. "Very." Retorted all the girls.   
  
All the girls took a good look at the pale-faced Trunks and snickered. Vegeta also choose this time to make his entrance. "Woman!, why is the fridge…." He stopped dead in his sentence when he saw his son. "Hi daddy!" Bra greeted and hugged her father. Vegeta just wrapped his arm around Bra's shoulder and stared at Trunks. "What the hell is wrong with you brat?!,…..are your pants wet?!" Vegeta asked the last part in a mocking tone.  
  
Goten winced at Vegeta's tone. "That must be embarrassing…" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Pan grinned a very familiar grin. Goten raised an eyebrow at her grin. [That is the same grin Dad, Gohan and I have!] He thought as his suspicions on Pan rose.  
  
Afra finally decided to take back the spider and went upstairs to put it back in it's cage.  
"The funniest part of this whole thing was Trunks pissing in his pants." Lor said while snickering. Trunks got up with a scowl on his face and growling slightly.   
"Pan……." Trunks said anger rising in his voice. "Yes, Trunksie?" Pan said with an innocent smile. "Daddy make sure Trunks doesn't try and hurt my friend!" Bra said as she pointed her finger at Trunks. Pan snorted. "Like he could."   
  
"You are so lucky I don't hit hum……" Goten's foot stepping on Trunks' cut Trunks off. "OW!, What the hell?!" Trunks yelled. He received a glare from Goten and a smack on the head from Vegeta. "Watch your language boy." Vegeta said after Trunks had received the blow. "You don't." Trunks said while rubbing his head. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Boy, me and you are going to spar now, let's go." Vegeta ordered as he walked away from everyone. "Great." Groaned Trunks as he ran one hand through his hair.   
  
Dani walked up to him with a smile planted on her face. "You spar?" She asked. "Yeah." He said as leaned against the wall trying to look cool. "That would look better if he didn't have that wet spot on his pants." Em whispered to Lor who nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"That's probably why you look so strong." Dani said as she poked his arm. Pan watched Dani and Trunks from the corner of her eye as she spoke to her group of friends. No one noticed. "You know…..I could teach you a thing or two if u want." Trunks said with a smirk forming on his face. Pan made an annoyed face. "BRAT!!!!!" A yell was heard from outside.   
  
Trunks groans then went to go spar with his father, as Dani walked back over to her friends and as Afra got back. "Did I miss anything?" Asked Afra. Pan snorted. "You missed Dani flirt with Trunks."  
  
"I wasnt flirting." protested Dani. Pan sneered "Sure." Bra looked over at the two girls. [EW do they like Trunks?!] She thought with complete and utter disgust. Goten had left after Trunks made his exit still in his wet shorts. "I wasn't flirting, if u want to see flirting go see my sister." Dani said in her defense. "Sister?" Bra asked. "I have a twin sister who is a flirt." Emily nodded her head. "Her sister is boy crazy." She explained. "It seems to run in the family." Pan said eyeing Dani. "Do you guys look alike?" Asked Bra. "Who? Chris? They don't look anything alike." Lor answered for Dani who was glaring at Pan who was glaring at her.  
  
"Where is she?" Bra asked. "Boarding school." Dani said flatly. Bra blinked. "Wow.."  
"Wasn't she in a student exchange program?" Asked Em. Dani shrugged. Bra sweat dropped. "Are we going to do anything else or was that it?" Cat asked. "Don't worry, there is more." Pan said as she smirked. "As long as some one doesn't flirt!" And so the bickering between Dani and Pan began again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Out side   
  
Goten was lying flat on his back in the gravity room, bruised up a bit. And Trunks was sent flying into the wall and groaned as he fell to the ground, and was covered in bruises. "Your two are pathetic excuses for saiyans." Grunted Vegeta as he walked out of the room.   
  
Goten finally decided to get up and he walked over to the other side of the room to help Trunks up. Trunks groaned as Goten grabbed his arm that had a huge bruise on it. "Thank Dende for senzu's." Trunks said as Goten helped him inside. "Without them you'd be dead." Goten said as the finally made it to Trunks' room.   
  
"Goten, why did you hit me earlier?" Trunks asked as he got a small bag out of his drawer. "Trunks….you're an idiot…..you were going to say you don't hit humans." Goten said as he took the senzu Trunks handed him. Trunks sweat dropped. "Your right….damn that was close…." Goten nodded in agreement and he eat his senzu and what little bruises he got disappeared.   
  
Trunks swallowed his senzu and all his bruises disappeared as well. "And YOU of all people caught my mistake." Trunks said as he smirked thinking he got his friend good. "You know it would have been smarter to have said that if your pants weren't still slightly wet.   
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed and he got up and got another pair of pants and started walking to the bathroom. "I swear I'm going to get Pan back." Trunks growled.  
  
[Pan……I am going to find out if you are my niece or not.] Goten thought as he picked up a magazine that was on the floor. Goten sweat dropped. "I know Bulma wouldn't be to happy to see this magazine." Goten placed it back on the floor and kicked it under the bed. "Wouldn't want to be caught looking at that, especially with Pan around, she would defiantly use that to her advantage."  
  
And without his knowledge Pan and the rest of the girls were lurking around. Waiting for the best time to use their next prank on them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
hehe srry its been awhile, I forgot to update yesterday I barely had any time since it was my b-day party and b-day and ppl were over till 9. I hope u guys liked the chappy!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
DBZCHICKY501: okay im really scarred now…….minei is like fucked up right now and its freaking scary……now I know y u and dani made the cult….er it took me wht 3 months again? Hm….  
  
The girl who cried oro: um soon isn't the word id use…..  
  
Dani the elf: I probably would beat u yeah…..and im not a flirt!  
  
Inu-ashura: u always mention the world ending -.-…….  
  
Hanamaru285: ty  
  
Rika-chan: is this considered soon?   
  
ss-kat10: er…..i kinda did  
  
Gothic/punk panny: thanks and nice user name  
  
darkpride: bleh vegeta came  
  
Angel: there u go  
  
Punkish loner: O.O dude tht freaking sucks! I hope u get more rockers there…..  
  
Cashville's #1 Stunna : ive listen to rap and ive decided I dislike it a lot…..but yeah u make sense   
  
Rose vampyre: I try  
  
Goten4life: ill use those songs next time, I wasn't in a typing mood today…..  
  
Pan-son-forever: neh…..  
  
V son saiyan: he isn't hot   
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr: *coughs* er….maybe?  
  
daisukefan90/PanGoket4eva: ish okay and ty  
  
Katz mina: lol  
  
Bran: lol long reviews r cool  
  
Pannygirl: ^_^ ty  
  
Story weaver1: 4 reviews….hm thanks  
  
Miko-chan1: online lyrics site  
  
Gansta girl: er right…..  
  
babe_galanime: I did  
  
aqua princess: ish okay im fine  
  
P*a*n28: I did


	12. Uhm I'll wing this one Chris CHAPTER 12!...

School Trouble  
  
Chapter: 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz   
  
Summary: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs are the troublemakers and basically the rulers of the school, but when a new girl comes to the school their reputations are at stake because of this new punk. And why does she look a lot like Goten? And what happens when these 3 punks (well not really I mean they r trouble makers go to the extreme and etc.. and Goten might be a little poser! How cute!! Tht was a freaking joke) Stop their own war and become a team will the school stay standing? And will the most popular girl in the school Bra, Trunks sister finally catch the eye of Goten with the help of this new girl? T/P & G/B  
  
Ages: Trunks:17 Goten:17 Pan:16 Bra:16  
  
[ ] means thinking   
  
" " means talking  
  
A/N: ..... im super srry guys! I kinda got lazy...um u guys should be thanking dani or Dani the Elf, cause she FORCED me to type...so yeah if ur happy thank her so this chapter is dedicated to her as usual XD -- my bossy twin cough anyways on with the fic!!!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm telling you this is a good idea!" Shouted Dani as she shook her fist at Pan. "I don't give a damn! It is not!" Pan thundered. All the girls just sweat dropped. This had been going on for 25 minutes. "Can't we all just get along?" Em butted in hopefully. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Both Dani and Pan yelled with fire in their eyes. Em sank back down into her seat. "Guys?" Lor asked calmly. Both girls turned and glared at her. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOUR GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Lor hollered flapping her arms up and down. Both girls just sat on the bed and crossed their arms over their chest. "Um...I wasn't going to mention it but...both pranks sucked." Cat pointed out. If looks could kill, Pan and Dani would have slaughtered Cat to her last bone. Cat chuckled nervously  
  
As the planning on pranks for Trunks and now Goten, to Dani's request continued, Bra's friends had come back. They were down stairs gossiping like crazy. "I can hear them all the way from down there." Groaned Nikki. The girls were all gathered around in Bra's room which was located upstairs. "I swear if we weren't busy planning on messing up Goten and Trunks, I'd give them a piece of my mind." Began Lac. Christine nodded in agreement and said "Shame we can't, it'd be fun to do something to them." "And who said we cant?" Said Kitty with a devious look on her face.   
  
"What?" Asked Christine. "Let's spilt up." Kitty said while getting up and stretching. "Split up?" Repeated Cat. "Yeah, some of us will stay here and give Trunks and Goten hell, the rest of us will give the prep squad down there hell too." Cat grinned. "I like the way you think." Kitty just smiled. "So...who does what?" Asked Nikki. Bra decided to step in. "Okay how about this, Pan, Dani, Lor, Afra,, Em and me decide what to do with the boys, and you guys with the girls, that good?" All the girls nodded in agreement. "Okay so lets split up." Proclaimed Lac as she got up. The girls who weren't with Bra made their way out of the room and downstairs to the preps to start their mischief. "Okay, now that we have figured that out, what are we going to do to the guys?" Asked Afra as she petted the spider on the head. "We are going to do my plan!" Yelled Pan. "NO, MY plan!" Screamed Dani as she shoved Pan off the bed. "You son of a bitch!!" Pan said as she brought Dani down along with her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

With Trunks and Goten  
  
Trunks had finally came back into the room and with some dry pants. "Hey man, it's good to see you without the wet spot." Goten greeted as he tried to keep in his laugh. Trunks scowled. "Shut up......" Goten managed to collect himself enough that it was down to a low snicker. "I'm going to get her back." Goten blinked and looked up. "What did you say?" "I said, I was going to get her back." Repeated Trunks. "Who?" Goten questioned as he looked through some of Trunks' clean magazines. "Idiot...who do you think?" Trunks answered as he started digging through his stuff. ".....Dani?" Goten asked and tilted his head to the side. "Ye-....no you jackass! Pan! Dende you really are a Son, what ever drug your mom was on for your brother she should have been for you too." A few seconds later, a response from Goten finally emerged. ".....HEY!" Trunks snickered at his own joke.  
  
"That wasn't nice Trunks." Goten whined. "Geez, Goten your like a kid I'm telling you." Trunks said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Your obsessed with your hair aren't you?" Goten bluntly said.   
  
"Am not."   
  
"Are so."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are so."  
  
"Not."  
  
"So."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Pan said she was going to shave your head while you were sleeping."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

With the girls  
  
Pan and Dani were playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who's idea would be used when.... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MR.GOODHAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the girls feel over from the high pitched scream. No one really understood the Mr.Good hair part since it was jumbled together. "......You had him castrated him didn't you Pan, you evil bitch!" Yelled Dani "No you did it!!" Pan fumed as she knocked Dani down. ".....Since when did Pan care?" Bra whispered to Afra. "He's hot." Afra said bluntly. "Ew...." Bra said in disgust.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Back with the boys  
  
Goten was sweat dropping. "Mr. Good hair?" Trunks was just glancing to the side trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. "Yeah so what?" ".....Trunks....that's sad." Was Goten's reply as he shook his head. "What? I was just naming my boys." Trunks said in defense. Goten looked down as he began, "Hey Trunks you told me a long time ago the boys we have that we are supposed to name are our b...." "Goten...this is getting awkward shut up." Trunks said his face scrunched up. "Sorry." Goten said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"But that gives me an idea." Trunks said. "Your going to rename it from Mr. Johnson to something else?" Goten asked blinking. Trunks eye's went wide. "You idiot shut the hell up! They might hear you, and you'll give that girl evil ideas!" "....Woops?" Goten said without really understanding. "And nothing is wrong with that name." Trunks said sounding slightly testy. (XD)   
  
"So what was your idea?" Goten asked curiously. "Dirt bikes." Trunks said as he nodded at his own "genius". "Dirt bikes? I don't get it." Trunks sighed. "Not like I expected you so quickly, with my intelligence and all being so outstanding." [I see were Vegeta's big head went....] Goten thought to himself. "Anyway Pan seems to be over cocky, so I'm going to challenge her to a dirt bike race but mess one of them up, messing Pan up in the process..." Trunks said as he grabbed a wrench and made his way out of the room." [Damn if Pan really is human and not my niece she could get really hurt.... I have to stop him.] Goten thought as he went after his friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Back with the girls  
  
Pan and Dani were both tied up to chairs. "Great work Afra." Lor said as she poked each girl with a cow plushie. (Aliens XD) Afra just shrugged. "Was nothing." Bra was sweat dropping. Em was shaking her head. "Why couldn't we have gotten along?" "Tree hugger." Both girls spat at Em. "That was low..." Em said as she frowned. A ringing was heard from a bag. "Who brought a cell phone?" Bra asked as she moved on over to the bags and started searching around. "I did...." Began Dani. Bra found Dani's cell phone and answered it. "Hello?....um...Dani is kinda tied up at the moment." Dani frowned, "Literally." "....Well you could come over here if you want,.....sure I won't mind, come on over, okay bye." The girls blinked as they saw Bra turn off the phone. "Who was it?" Asked Lor as she made her cow dance. "Oh it was Dani's sister." Bra said calmly. "Chris?!" Em said in surprise. "Guess student exchange is over." Dani said as she struggled against the rope. "I thought you said she was at boarding school?" Asked Afra.  
  
".....Same thing......"   
  
"Idiot." Pan said while trying to break free too, she didn't want to show off her power so she acted as if the rope could hold her. Dani just frowned at what she had said. "You said come on over didn't you Bra?" Asked Em. "Yeah I did." She responded. "So Chris is coming here?" Em asked again. "Muffins are good...." Lor said randomly. Everyone sweat dropped. "Yeah I guess she is." Bra said still looking at Lor. "If the guys thought it was bad enough to have us, wait till they meet Chris...." Dani said as she fell over still in the chair. "Hahaha!" Pan laughed. Dani kicked her chair over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later  
  
The door bell rang....and rang....and rang but no one answered. "Shouldn't we get it?" Asked Afra. "Nah....TRUNKS GET YOUR ASS TO THE DOOR AND LET MY FRIEND IN!" Bra yelled out the window over to the side of the yard where Trunks was.  
  
"Oy....Bra is going to give me a permanent migraine at this rate." Trunks whined. He was under the bike messing it up when she yelled and he threw his head up in surprise and hit his face. Goten laughed. "Bra isn't that bad." Trunks just snorted. "No I'm serious." Goten persuaded. "What ever...come on lets get the door." Goten and Trunks went back inside and went over to the door and opened it. Standing there waiting was a girl with black hair and dark eyes. "Hi, um is this where Bra is having her sleep over?" The girl asked politely. Goten was the first to answer. "Yeah, Bra is upstairs with some girls, try up there." The girl smiled. "Thank you." Trunks raised an eyebrow. The girl just looked at him boredly. "Excuse me, pinky I can't get in unless you move." Trunks scowled. "You must be Pan's friend too, I'll call you bitch Jr."  
  
The girl scowled. "My name is Chris, dumbass and get that right unless you want to be in a world of pain." Chris shoved Trunks out of her way, walked in, made sure to smile at Goten once more and walked upstairs. Trunks frowned. "I hate this." Goten laughed and patted his friend on the back as he shut the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bra's room  
  
The door opened and the girls all turned their heads. Chris slowly walked into the room. "Chris!" Em shouted as she ran over and hugged her. "Eh...be glad I don't hit you anymore when you hug me." Chris said dryly. Em sweat dropped and smiled as she let go. "It's good to see you guys again!" Chris said happily. "How was boarding school?" Asked Lor as she ate a muffin....she somehow got. ".....Dani you told them that eh?" Chris said sounding slightly pissed. "Heh, I've missed you twinneh." Dani said smiling innocently. "Feh....I was NOT at boarding school." Pan just sat quiet not really knowing what to say. Chris looked over at her. "You Pan?" "Yeah so what?" Pan said defensively, people have been trying to find out who she really was a lot now.  
  
"You annoy pinky?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Me and you will get along fine." Chris said smiling. Dani rolled her eyes. "I say we get Goten now." "Was he the one with black hair?" Chris asked. "Yeah." Dani answered her sister. "He was nice....not to mention cute..." Chris made sure to say the last part quietly. But of course Dani heard, and Bra did to thanks to her saiyan hearing. "Flirt!!!" Dani yelled. "Am not!!!" And the sisters started to argue on that. Bra just looked at Chris having second thoughts on inviting her. [Does she like Goten?....He doesn't even know her...so it doesn't matter....I've known him longer...it'll be fine.] Bra thought to herself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later  
  
The girls had come downstairs to eat and discuss their plans on how to get Trunks AND Goten. After about 30 minutes the girls finished eating and were cleaning up when Goten and Trunks walked in. "Any food left?" Goten asked hopefully. "Nope." The girls answered in together. Goten's eyes went wide. "No food?!" He fell on the floor in a dramatic matter. Chris laughed and walked over to him and helped him up. Bra watched and accidently dropped a dish. "You okay?" Afra asked as she helped her pick up some pieces. "....Yeah fine..." Bra watched Chris talk to Goten. Pan noticed this and was about to say something when she noticed Trunks walking up to Dani. [....What is he up to?....] Pan thought to herself. "So Dani, your boyfriend must have trouble keeping the attention off you huh?" Trunks said smoothly. "Heh....I don't have a boyfriend anymore." Dani replied tilting her head to the side and smiling. "Oh really? That's...well that's a shame." Trunks said as he got closer to Dani.   
  
Pan scowled and made her way over to them when all over to them when all of a sudden a BOOM was heard from outside. Everyone turned their head and......

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

hey guys im so srry it took me forever to update this! I hope u forgive me....srry it sucked im not back in my writing mood...I hope u guys liked the chappy!!!  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
THANKS SO MUCH GUYS, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO SAY THANKS TO EACH ONE OF U NEXT TIME I WILL BUT THANK U ALL!

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AND I WILL UPDATE AGAIN WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS BECAUSE MY AWESOME GREAT WONDERFUL AND EVER-SO-LOVING TWIN IS MAKING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.;;  
  
ssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..........................  
  
.;;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.- yeah write dani


End file.
